Tsuiseki Fusei Na
by Eri-Chan Guimaraes
Summary: Um coração partido. Um doido apaixonado. Um mafioso nervoso. O que acontece quando se está no lugar errado, na hora errada e carregando o objeto errado? Obs: AU, plot desenvolvido para o II Desafio do LJ Secrets Place, moderado pela Lady Anubis.
1. Parte I

**Título da fic: **Tsuiseki Fusei Na  
**Autora: **Eri-Chan  
**Conto De Fada Usado**: Chapeuzinho Vermelho  
**Fandom: **The GazettE  
**Casal: **Miyavi x Kai  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Sinopse: **Um coração partido. Um doido apaixonado. Um mafioso nervoso. O que acontece quando se está no lugar errado, na hora errada e carregando o objeto errado?  
**Gênero**: Suspense, angust leve, comédia, romance, universo alternativo  
**Beta: **Lady Bogard  
**Disclamer: **the GazettE e Miyavi não me pertencem e sim à PS Company, que detém seus respectivos direitos autorais.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot desenvolvido para o II Desafio do LJ Secrets Place, moderado pela Lady Anúbis.

**Tsuiseki Fusei Na  
**_**Eri-Chan**_

**Parte I**

Mais uma vez eles discutem sobre isso. Já é a centésima vez que acontece só nessa semana. Parece o fim do mundo. O Armageddon. É sempre assim depois do almoço. Os gritos, os lamurios. Não há como evitar.

Kai, que está na sala revisando umas lições da faculdade, resolve ir à cozinha tentar acalmar os ânimos de seus companheiros de apartamento. A cena é a mesma de todos os dias: Ruki ameaçando o Uruha com uma frigideira por que este se nega terminantemente a lavar a louça.

Ao ver Kai na porta da cozinha Uruha corre para trás dele, fazendo-o de escudo.

– Pode sair daí Kouyou e vir lavar logo essa louça – manda Ruki ameaçando jogar a frigideira na cabeça de Uruha.

– Ah, mas o detergente resseca minhas mãos. Não quero ficar com as mãos iguais as suas Takanori. Senão não poderei tocar minha guitarra. – choraminga Uruha atrás de Kai.

– Isso não tem nada a ver. O detergente é neutro, então não prejudica a pele. E o que você quis dizer com não querer ter as mãos iguais as minhas? – o pequeno se exalta cada vez mais.

– N-nada. Mas é injusto só eu lavar a louça – Uru desconversa logo.

– Como assim só você lava a louça? A louça do café sou eu que lavo e a do jantar é o Kai – a cada palavra Ruki eleva a voz e a frigideira.

– É. Mas a pior sempre sobra pra mim…

Vendo que essa discussão não terá um final próximo; Kai, que observa tudo em silêncio, se adianta e pega o avental amarelo em cima de uma das cadeiras e se dirige para a pia.

– O que você pensa que vai fazer Yutaka? – rosna Ruki ao perceber as intenções de Kai.

– Lavar a louça – Kai responde simplesmente, dando um de seus mais radiantes sorrisos.

– Mas desse jeito o Uruha nunca vai perder a preguiça.

– Preguiça?! – rebate Uruha. E a discussão recomeça.

Kai sorri para si mesmo enquanto lava a louça. Há três anos que divide o apartamento com seus melhores amigos e desde o primeiro dia Kouyou se recusa a lavar a louça, sempre com desculpas esfarrapadas.

Morar com seus amigos foi uma decisão acertada. Depois de perder a família num trágico acidente e ser traído pelo homem que mais amara, ele pôde encontrar consolo e força junto aos amigos. Da mesma forma que ele, Ruki e Uruha também tinham sofrido muito.

Uruha sempre teve problemas de relacionamento com o pai, um general renomado, que não aceitava a decisão do filho único de não servir o exército. Em toda reunião de família seu pai fazia questão de compará-lo com seus primos, o que o deixava arrasado, pois todos eles eram bem sucedidos em suas carreiras enquanto Uruha apenas trabalhava como garçom em uma lanchonete.

Ruki, por sua vez, não conseguia realizar o sonho de ser um engenheiro renomado. Sustentava os pais já com a idade avançada que moravam numa cidadezinha do interior e o salário curto de um secretário mal dava para ajudar nas despesas do apartamento. Se não fossem os amigos, provavelmente estaria em uma situação bem pior.

Quando Kai entrou na faculdade de comunicação resolveu se mudar para perto do campus. Mas sozinho ele não conseguiria arcar com as despesas da faculdade e do aluguel. Como Takanori estava com enormes dificuldades financeiras e Kouyou não queria mais morar com o pai, resolveram dividir o apartamento. E assim se passaram esses três anos, entre risos e brigas. Juntos eles tinham a força necessária para seguir em frente.

Kai já se habituara a salvar Uruha da fúria de Ruki. Sempre que tinha um tempo a mais se voluntariava a lavar a louça do almoço para alívio de Uruha e desespero de Ruki.

Desistindo de brigar por hora, Ruki vai para a sala assistir televisão. Uruha permanece na cozinha para enxugar a louça enquanto Kai terminava de lavar.

– Arigatou, Kai – agradece observando o moreninho lavando a pia.

– Não foi nada – responde com mais um de seus lindos sorrisos.

Ao terminar de arrumar a cozinha, Kai e Uruha vão até a sala onde um Ruki mal humorado está assistindo ao canal de música. Os dois sorriem da expressão zangada do amigo e num consentimento mudo pegam almofadas no sofá jogando no pequeno. Pego de surpresa, Ruki só teve tempo de se desviar de um segundo ataque, mas acabou caindo do sofá. Kai e Uruha paralisaram, temendo a reação tempestuosa do amigo. Em silêncio o viram se levantar e olhá-los com uma expressão transtornada. Já esperando pelos gritos do amigo os dois se surpreendem com o sorriso radiante que Ruki deu e só perceberam a intenção por trás do sorriso quando levaram almofadadas na cara. Sorrindo os dois aceitaram o desafio implícito e assim se inicia uma guerra no meio da sala, onde as almofadas voadoras eram seguidas pelo som das risadas dos três amigos.

Cansados eles se deixam cair no sofá ainda rindo da brincadeira.

– Fazia tempo que não brincávamos assim – Kai comenta ofegante.

– Eu estava com saudades desses momentos – Uruha se acomoda melhor no sofá e fecha os olhos.

Os rapazes ficam em silêncio, aproveitando a descontração. Com tanto trabalho quase não têm tempo de ficar no apartamento. Só se vêem na hora do almoço e na hora de dormir e nessa correria acabam sentindo falta das bagunças e das conversas entre eles.

O telefone começa a tocar. Ninguém está muito disposto a atender. Kai, como sempre o mais solícito, já se preparava para pegar o telefone quando é interrompido por Ruki:

– Deixa que eu atendo. Não sou preguiçoso como o Uru – sorrindo se desvia de uma almofada jogada pelo loiro de expressão indignada. Ao atender seu sorriso rapidamente se transformou em um esgar de raiva e nojo. Escutou por alguns minutos sem nada dizer. Ao desligar, levantou do sofá e se aproximou da janela onde encostou a testa no vidro. Ficou perdido em pensamentos por alguns instantes e então olhou para Kai com uma expressão de pesar. O moreno percebendo o olhar do outro perguntou preocupado:

– Quem era? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Era o Daiki-san – Ruki fala em tom baixo. Kai desvia o olhar ao escutar a resposta.

– E o que aquele infeliz queria? – Uruha fica revoltado. – Será que ele não entende que não deve mais procurar o Kai?

– Ele pediu pro Kai devolver todas as coisas que ele deu. Disse que não quer ter o nome dele envolvido com o Kai nunca mais e que quanto antes ele devolvesse as coisas melhor seria, pois assim nunca mais teria que ouvir falar dele – Ruki olhava para Kai que escutava sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

– Eu não acredito! – Uruha se exalta cada vez mais. – Como ele pode ser tão mesquinho e insensível?

Kai levanta do sofá e se dirige para o quarto. Ruki fica preocupado com o silêncio do amigo.

– Kai, tudo bem com você?

O moreno apenas confirma com a cabeça e continua andando sem dizer nada.

Uruha se levanta do sofá e se aproxima de Ruki que continua perto da janela olhando em direção os quartos.

– O Kai não merece isso – Ruki diz ao sentir a aproximação do loiro que apenas concorda com a cabeça.

**ooOoo**

Ao entrar no quarto, Kai encosta-se na porta e desliza até sentar no chão, abraçando as pernas num gesto de auto-proteção. Fecha os olhos e deixa que as lembranças tomem conta de seu ser.

Lembra-se então da primeira vez que viu Daiki, quando se apaixonou perdidamente. Lembra do começo do namoro, onde ele era atencioso e carinhoso. Pensa em como se divertia com as brincadeiras do namorado. Tantas lembranças boas manchadas pela traição. Nunca esquecerá o dia em que chegou mais cedo da faculdade e resolveu fazer um jantar romântico no apartamento do namorado. Decisão infeliz. Acabou encontrando seu namorado com outro na cama.

Enfim, deixa as lágrimas banharem seu rosto enquanto as lembranças das brigas vinham lhe mostrar a verdadeira realidade. Tudo estava terminado. Definitivamente acabado.

O moreno estava arrasado. Apesar de sempre sustentar a máscara de felicidade na frente dos amigos, por dentro estava arrasado. Em sua mente repassava cada palavra dita, cada gesto feito, procurando em cada uma delas um erro seu que justificasse a traição de Daiki.

Cansado de se martirizar, Kai levanta-se enxugando as lágrimas que teimam em molhar seu rosto. Lentamente caminha até o guarda-roupa e, abrindo-o, começa a separar as coisas para devolver colocando-as em cima da cama. A cada coisa separada, Kai sentia pontadas dilacerando seu coração.

Ao se deparar com um coelhinho de pelúcia rosa, Kai o abraça. Tinha ganhado aquilo quando completou um ano de namoro. O sentimento de inferioridade invade seu peito, drenando todas as suas forças.

– Onde foi que eu errei? – murmura num tom angustiado, apertando mais o coelhinho contra seu peito enquanto novas lágrimas vinham banhar-lhe o rosto.

Mais uma vez Kai as enxuga, repreendendo-se mentalmente por sua fraqueza coloca o coelhinho junto das outras coisas que separou.

Pegando uma caixa laranja, Kai organiza tudo o que será devolvido de uma forma mecânica. Cartas, roupas, CDs, fotos, tudo o que registrava um ano e seis meses de felicidade e que agora lhe causa tanta dor, estava dentro da caixa, como se fosse um caixão, enterrando seu coração.

Ao tampar, Kai amarra uma grossa fita vermelha em volta da caixa. O símbolo de seu coração ferido.

Ficou a olhar por mais alguns minutos enquanto criava coragem para enfrentar a fria realidade. Dentro daquela caixa estava a prova do mais lindo sonho de amor já vivido por ele. Sonho que terminou por magoá-lo, ferindo seu frágil coração.

Suspirando, pegou a caixa e saiu do quarto.

**ooOoo**

Em uma boate, no centro de Tóquio, um garoto franzino anda agoniado de um lado para outro enquanto espera ansioso para ser recebido no escritório. Já é quase 18h e o lugar está quase deserto, só há algumas empregadas que organizam tudo para as atividades noturnas.

O garoto, que aparenta não ter mais que 17 anos, duvida que seu chefe esteja de bom humor. Não que o conheça pessoalmente, na verdade nunca teve a oportunidade de encontrar o cabeça da organização, e aquela seria a primeira vez que o encontraria pessoalmente. Para o garoto é uma honra, mas mesmo assim teme por sua vida, afinal não está ali para uma visita social e sim por ser portador de más notícias.

Ele era novato no serviço e queria impressionar. Sabe, pelo que os veteranos haviam lhe contado, que o chefe era muito exigente e não admitia erros e falhas. Aquela demora o aterroriza e isso faz com que acelere os passos, os pensamentos sempre voltados para o encontro que teria a seguir, ansioso por sair vivo dessa entrevista. Não que se preocupasse consigo, mas pensava na mãe adoentada e em seus irmãos caçulas aos quais sustenta. Não queria se envolver na máfia, sempre com o sonho de se tornar jogador de futebol. Mas teve que deixar seus sonhos de lado e entrar no mundo obscuro dos traficantes de drogas. Essa tinha sido sua única opção, a única forma de sustentar a família depois da morte súbita de seu pai em um acidente de carro. Agora estava ali, entre os maiores e mais perigosos mafiosos do Japão, esperando para se encontrar com o líder.

A cada segundo que passa seu nervosismo se eleva a um nível quase insuportável. Já suava frio quando finalmente uma voz grave o manda entrar. Tremendo, abre a porta do escritório e entra em silêncio parando perto da porta.

O garoto observa a sala. É mobiliada com muito bom gosto, em um estilo vitoriano. Em um dos cantos da sala há uma escrivaninha, logo atrás há uma estante com vários livros. Na parede, uma wakizashi e duas katanas cruzadas estão penduradas sobre uma tapeçaria que ilustra um samurai lutando com um dragão vermelho. Na parede oposta à estante, de frente para a janela, há um magnífico piano de cauda. Na parede ao lado do piano há uma tapeçaria mostrando a fusão de um dragão branco com um leão vermelho. No centro da sala está um sofá de couro branco onde dois homens permanecem sentados. Eles tomam sake enquanto fumam.

O garoto se atenta para o primeiro dos homens. Ele é loiro, dá para perceber que é alto mesmo estando sentado. Ele veste uma camisa branca entreaberta e com a gola levantada, um terno preto e um cinto cravejado de brilhantes. Um crucifixo de prata com diamante lhe adorna o pescoço alvo. Está descalço com os pés apoiados em cima do sofá, mas não é isso que mais chama a atenção em sua aparência e sim o fato de ter uma faixa branca lhe cobrindo parcialmente o rosto, dando-lhe mais ênfase aos belos olhos escuros e profundos e à boca bem delineada. Ele detém uma grande áurea de poder. É impossível olhá-lo e não sentir toda a autoridade que emana dele. Com certeza aquele é o cabeça da organização. Akira Suzuki, mais conhecido como Reita. O maior traficante de drogas do Japão. Ninguém se atreve a ficar em seu caminho. A frieza com que trata seus negócios lhe deu a fama de lobo mau, pois não se deteria em matar a própria mãe, caso estivesse atrapalhando seus planos.

O segundo homem só pode ser Shiroyama Yuu, Aoi, o braço direito de Reita, o único em quem o magnata do crime confia plenamente. O garoto nunca viu tanta beleza em um homem. Ele é moreno e tão alto quanto Reita. Veste um terno risca de giz, camisa branca entreaberta deixando exposto uma boa parte de seu peito alvo. Usa inúmeros anéis e, assim como Reita, está descalço. Mas algo atrai a atenção do garoto, Aoi tem um piercing no canto direito de seu lábio inferior. O garoto se pegou imaginando como seria sentir aquele piercing roçando em seu corpo durante carícias ousadas, logo se recriminando por ter tal pensamento num momento como aquele e cora ao perceber que Yuu o encara.

Reita faz um sinal e o garoto que permanecia perto da porta se aproximou lentamente parando em frente ao sofá. Baixa o olhar para os próprios pés. Nunca na vida olhar seu sapato tinha sido tão interessante.

Aoi, dando um profundo trago em seu cigarro se dirige ao garoto:

– Então quer dizer que o novato quer mostrar serviço, hein? – olha fundo nos olhos do garoto que ergue a cabeça – Você disse que conseguiu informações importantes para nós?

– S-sim, senhor. – a voz do garoto não passa de um sussurro.

– Então diga o que é tão importante para que você queira vir pessoalmente contar-nos ao invés de mandar um recado?

– Senhor, tem gente aqui dentro que quer vê-lo cair. – o garoto fala voltando a olhar para o chão.

– Isso não é novidade. Em qualquer lugar sempre tem isso. Há invejosos por todos os lados. – Aoi desdenha as palavras do garoto enquanto Reita apenas toma um gole de sake.

– Mas senhor, não é isso o que eu queria dizer. – o garoto tenta desesperadamente se explicar.

– Então diga logo. Seja direto. – Aoi se impacienta.

– O que eu queria dizer é que entre o seu pessoal há alguém que está sendo pago para deixar vazar informações para Hikaru Hayato – o garoto fala rápido, atento às reações dos dois homens à sua frente.

Não é segredo para ninguém a rivalidade entre Suzuki e Hayato. No começo os dois eram bons amigos, cúmplices no tráfico, mas com a ambição subindo à cabeça de Hayato as relações foram cortadas. Agora Hayato quer tomar o lugar de Reita, o que provoca muitas guerras entre as gangues. Reita sempre sai vencedor. Há meses Hayato não provoca nenhum confronto, mas parece que os tempos tranqüilos acabaram.

– Informações para o Hayato? Que tipo de informações? – Aoi, antes impaciente com o garoto, agora volta a usar de sua indiferença característica.

– Informações sobre possíveis compradores, sobre as negociações atuais e coisas do gênero.

– Então quer dizer que Hayato resolveu colocar suas garras para fora novamente. – Reita, que até agora era um espectador silencioso, resolve se manifestar.

– É por isso que ultimamente nossas negociações têm dado errado. Há um dedo do maldito do Hayato. – Aoi levanta-se revoltado e começa a andar pela sala. – E ainda por cima temos um traidor. Temos que descobrir quem é o desgraçado e fazê-lo pagar por ousar imaginar que nos enganaria.

Reita continua com sua atitude indiferente, como se isso não importasse muito, mas o brilho nos orbes escuros dizia o contrário.

– Temos muitos homens envolvidos na organização e o traidor pode ser qualquer um deles. Pode até ser esse garoto insosso. – Aoi continua com o monólogo enquanto circula pela sala.

– Não sou o traidor, senhor. – O garoto se desespera com a ameaça presente na voz de Aoi e rapidamente tenta se livrar de alguma acusação.

Aoi começa a cercar o garoto, sua atitude extremamente intimidadora.

– E como podemos provar isso? Não acha suspeito tudo isso? Do nada aparece você com essa história de traição. Isso pode ser uma armadilha para nos despistar e realmente você ser o traidor. – Aoi fala num misto de sarcasmo e raiva enquanto diminui a velocidade de seus passos. Reita continua em seu estado letárgico, apenas observando Aoi interrogando o garoto.

O garoto empalidece e fica em silêncio, temendo falar alguma coisa e ser mal-interpretado. Aoi se aproxima do informante:

– Fala logo garoto. Como você conseguiu essa informação?

– Em uma das minhas entregas me escondi em um beco, pois a polícia rondava o lugar. Eu achava que estava sozinho, mas havia um homem falando no celular em um canto mais escuro do beco. Ele não me viu e eu não dei muita importância até ele citar o nome de Hayato. Curioso, me aproximei e percebi que o homem não estava sozinho. Fiquei observando os dois até que o primeiro desligou o celular e começou a conversar com seu acompanhante. Foi aí que consegui ouvir parte da conversa.

– E sobre o que eles falaram?

– Sobre o acordo feito com Hayato. Do dinheiro que receberiam por entregar as informações e do quanto estavam satisfeitos com a futura queda de Suzuki-sama.

Saindo do estado de letargia, Reita joga o cigarro no cinzeiro que está em cima da mesa de centro, levantando-se do sofá e caminhando até a janela do lado oposto da sala com o copo de sake nas mãos. Fica a olhar os carros que passam na rua que àquela hora está bastante movimentada. Aoi observa o chefe e sabe que aquela expressão perdida e o olhar distante revelam que está pensando em cada homem que trabalha para ele, tentando descobrir o possível traidor.

– Garoto, você chegou a ver o rosto do traidor? – Reita pergunta ainda olhando a movimentação da rua.

– Não, senhor.

– Sabe de alguma coisa que possa nos ajudar a encontrar esse desgraçado?

– Ouvi quando ele marcou um encontro hoje para entregar mais uma remessa de informações.

Reita vira-se para o garoto, olhando-o nos olhos.

– Onde?

– O lugar específico eu não sei, senhor, pois não deu para escutar direito, mas sei que ele passará na Rua Miamoto.

– A rua perto da Universidade Kamayura?

– Essa mesmo, senhor.

– Mas é uma rua muito movimentada. Como identificar nosso alvo? – Aoi se afasta do garoto, se apoiando na escrivaninha.

– Os homens de Hayato não conhecem o informante, então ele terá que se identificar se destacando na multidão de pessoas. – o jovem olhou de Reita para Aoi que o encaram em expectativa – Ele estará vestindo um casaco preto e estará carregando uma caixa laranja envolvida com uma fita grossa vermelha.

– Que horas será esse encontro? – Reita pergunta voltando a olhar pela janela.

– O horário exato eu não sei, mas ouvi um deles afirmando que passará na Rua Miamoto às 19 horas, senhor.

– Ele estará sozinho?

– Não sei especificar, senhor.

Então o silêncio toma conta da sala. Por vários minutos Reita fica novamente olhando a movimentação da rua, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Aoi fica admirando as espadas que adornam a sala e o garoto fica olhando de Reita para Aoi esperando alguma reação. Reita, então, olha para Aoi que se aproxima, ficando ao seu lado.

Aoi sabe o que se passa na cabeça do loiro. A dor da traição volta a assolá-lo. Afinal, foi por causa de uma traição que o loiro entrou no submundo do crime. Se a sociedade tivesse lhe dado uma chance ele não estaria chefiando essa organização e sim sendo o músico que sempre quis ser. Mas somente Aoi sabe disso. Por medo de uma nova traição Reita se fechou como uma ostra e ninguém, além de Aoi, tem acesso aos seus sentimentos.

– Quero a cabeça desse desgraçado em uma bandeja de prata. – Reita murmura mais para si mesmo do que para Aoi.

Aoi consente em silêncio e caminha até a porta da sala onde calça seus sapatos.

– Você tem carta branca para agir, Yuu. Não importa se você o trará vivo ou morto, apenas quero a cabeça desse maldito traidor. – Reita volta-se para Aoi, que faz um pequeno movimento com a cabeça em concordância. Reita olha para o garoto. – Você me foi muito útil. – e com um gesto despachou o garoto que saiu da sala rapidamente.

Aoi olha para o relógio. São 18h30min. Então se aproxima de Reita que voltara a se sentar no sofá e está ocupado em acender um cigarro.

– Está tudo bem?

– Claro que está Yuu. Estou apenas pensando a que nível chegou Hayato. Contratar um espião. Isso só mostra o quanto é fraco. E esse informante irá me pagar muito caro. Pobre diabo, não imagina com quem se meteu.

– Sei que tenho carta branca, mas você tem alguma preferência quanto à captura do infeliz?

– Já falei Yuu. Não importa como você o traga, o final será o mesmo. Aquele maldito espião pagará com a vida.

Aoi sorri no que é correspondido por Reita.

– Agora vá. Não quero que perca nosso alvo. – o loiro diz com olhar repleto de maldade.

Aoi sai da sala com um sorriso maroto. Reita volta a encher seu copo com sake, e enquanto fuma desvia seu olhar para a janela.

– E o jogo de gato e rato começa agora.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N / A:** Nem acredito que consegui terminar esse texto. Foram os dois meses mais longos de toda minha vida. Parecia que o mundo conspirava para que eu não conseguisse terminar no prazo, mas, aqui está minha primeira fic.

Bem o título _Tsuiseki Fusei Na_ significa _Perseguição Injusta_, nem preciso explicar o motivo, né? xD~

Eu não poderia deixar de fazer uma dedicatória nesse 1° capítulo à todas aquelas pessoas que me apoiaram e incentivaram em todo o tempo de produção.

**Kaline**, foi você que me meteu nessa "fria" e eu agradeço muito. Obrigado por todo o incentivo e força nos piores momentos. Obrigado também por betá-la deliciosamente. Amo você Sensei.

**Lady Anúbis**, não há palavras o bastante para agradecer todo o apoio, toda a atenção e carinho dispensados à minha pessoa. Perdoe-me por todos os momentos depressivos.  
Aprendi muito com nossas conversas.

**Railan**, obrigado por ser minha cobaia-mor. Valeu por todo incentivo e as ameaças também.

**Diego**, obrigado por me ajudar com o título, afinal a sua "bíblia" japonesa me foi muito útil.

**Gisele**, por sua ajuda no laboratório para a cena da boate. Te amo maninha.

**Peu**, **Léo**, **Barbara**, **André**, **Evellyn**, **Jéssica** e **Bruna** obrigado pelas opiniões e palavras de estimulo. Obrigada por me agüentarem na escola durante minhas crises histéricas. Valeu pela paciência.

**Yvone (Ark)**, por ter salvo meu primeiro arquivo e me ajudado a recuperá-lo quando o computador maluco deletou a fic sozinho. Você salvou minha sanidade.

E agora, que venha o Amigo Secreto...

*rolando pro cantinho escuro*

Espero pelos Reviews!!!

Beijos,

**Eri-Chan**

_18 de Dezembro de 2008_


	2. Parte II

**Título da fic: **Tsuiseki Fusei Na  
**Autora: **Eri-Chan  
**Conto De Fada Usado**: Chapeuzinho Vermelho  
**Fandom: **The GazettE  
**Casal: **Miyavi x Kai  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Sinopse: **Um coração partido. Um doido apaixonado. Um mafioso nervoso. O que acontece quando se está no lugar errado, na hora errada e carregando o objeto errado?  
**Gênero**: Suspense, angust leve, comédia, romance, universo alternativo  
**Beta: **Lady Bogard  
**Disclamer: **the GazettE e Miyavi não me pertencem e sim à PS Company, que detém seus respectivos direitos autorais.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot desenvolvido para o II Desafio do LJ Secrets Place, moderado pela Lady Anúbis

**Tsuiseki Fusei Na  
**_**Eri-Chan**_

**Parte II**

Desanimado, Kai sai do quarto carregando a caixa laranja até a sala, onde encontra Ruki e Uruha entretidos em assistir ao canal de música. Uruha estava deitado no sofá com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Ruki que canta baixinho as músicas apresentadas no programa. Kai olha para os amigos que ainda não haviam notado sua presença, preferindo assim, pois pode sair sem ser notado e então não precisaria fazer-se de forte e sorrir. Quer evitar as expressões de pesar que sempre fazem se sentir pior. Nesse momento não tem forças para fingir estar bem e não quer preocupar os amigos.

Quando se dirige para a porta começa a tocar uma música que o faz estacar no chão, toda a sua atenção voltada para a doce voz que a canta. A letra daquela música mostra exatamente como se sente. Fechando os olhos deixa aquela melancólica melodia embalar seus pensamentos.

_**Era tão perfeito  
Era como um sonho bom  
Tudo o que um dia eu desejei  
Nosso amor era tão lindo  
Poesia em uma canção  
O mundo era só eu e você**_

Novamente, todos os bons momentos que passara com Daiki voltam à sua memória. Por mais que tente, é impossível não vê-lo em coisas simples. Lembra, então, de como os dois passaram por cima de tudo para ficarem juntos. Das lutas contra o preconceito e contra os invejosos. Sorriu tristemente ao se lembrar de como aproveitavam cada segundo sem se importar com a opinião dos outros. O mundo era somente os dois e não havia espaço para mais ninguém.

Com Daiki, Kai sentia-se seguro, protegido e cada dia que passava era um sonho de amor que se realizava. Todas as tristezas de seu pássado trágico eram esquecidas nos braços de Daiki. A cada dia sua esperança em um futuro melhor aumentava.

_**Mas tudo mudou  
Você se foi não sei o que fazer  
Pra continuar a viver**_

Então, a traição veio como uma bomba, explodir suas ilusões. Se sentiu como no dia em que perdeu os pais no acidente de carro. Se viu sozinho, desamparado. Seu coração sangrava e sua única vontade era morrer. Não via sentido em mais nada. Só conseguia enxergar um futuro incerto e negro.

_**Você me ensinou amor  
Você me ensinou paixão  
Tocou tão fundo minha alma  
Mas machucou meu coração  
Não sei se um dia vou amar alguém  
Como amei você  
Tudo de bom que eu aprendi  
Hoje só me faz sofrer**_

Então, todos os sonhos e planos felizes que tinha feito com Daiki se tornaram seu maior pesadelo. As brigas após a descoberta da traição, o descaso e a frieza de Daiki em explicar que o traíra por dinheiro e _status_ social, tudo o fazia se sentir inferior, um ser indigno de ser amado.

_**Outro dia outro amanhecer  
Outra chance pra curar a dor  
Quem sabe aprendo a te esquecer  
Quantas lágrimas que eu chorei  
E as noites que eu nem dormi  
Esperando só você voltar pra mim**_

Ruki e Uruha foram sua tábua de salvação, estando ao seu lado, impedindo-o de fazer besteira e dando a força necessária para seguir em frente. Os dois, sempre atenciosos, fizeram de tudo para arrancar Kai da depressão que o assolava. Durante dias ambos nem saíam de casa, deixando de ir trabalhar para cuidar do moreno, que era grato pela atenção, mas se sentia culpado por dar tanto trabalho aos amigos. Nunca gostou de preocupá-los, então começou a usar uma máscara, fazendo-os acreditar que estava melhorando, quando na verdade estava apenas camuflando a realidade.

Aos poucos, utilizando seu sorriso como máscara para ocultar toda a dor, foi se conformando. Não podia negar, ainda amava Daiki, e ver como não passara de um objeto nas mãos dele machucava-o profundamente. Porém não queria preocupar os amigos.

Sem agüentar mais, Kai deixa as lágrimas que tanto lutou para conter banharem seu rosto novamente.

_**Você me ensinou amor  
Você me ensinou paixão  
Tocou tão fundo minha alma  
Mas machucou meu coração  
Não sei se um dia vou amar alguém  
Como amei você  
Tudo de bom que eu aprendi  
Hoje só me faz sofrer **_

Já não suporta mais sustentar a máscara que esconde seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Está destruido por tudo o que aconteceu e ainda está acontecendo. As feridas que estavam cicatrizando voltam a serem abertas pelo telefonema de Daiki. O descaso dele de nem querer falar pessoalmente com Kai foi o que mais doeu. Antes não conseguiam ficar mais do que cinco minutos sem se falarem e agora ele mandava recados por outras pessoas para não ter que escutar sua voz.

Desde sempre, Kai, ouviu que o sinônimo de amar é sofrer, mas o moreno nunca acreditou nisso. No entanto a vida fez questão de ensinar-lhe na prática que isso era verdade. O medo de amar se apossou de seu coração. E as lembranças só serviam para torturá-lo mais.

Perdendo suas últimas forças, Kai encosta na parede e desliza silenciosamente até o chão. Repetindo o gesto que fez ao entrar em seu quarto, abraça a caixa em seu colo e deixa que o turbilhão de sentimentos explodam de vez, gritando de dor.

_**Mas tudo mudou  
Você se foi não sei**__** o que fazer  
A dor é uma lição  
Que eu nunca quis aprender  
Mas no fundo do meu peito  
Ainda preciso de você**_

Seu grito alerta Ruki e Uruha de sua presença. Os dois levantam-se rapidamente vindo em seu auxilio. Mas sua mente não consegue captar o que eles lhe dizem, perdida que está na imensidão de sua dor. Não queria estar passando por isso. Não queria ser tão fraco, tão dependente. Seu único consolo é saber que não está sozinho, Ruki e Uruha estão ao seu lado e nunca irão abandoná-lo.

O medo domina sua mente. Não sabe como reagirá ao reencontrar Daiki, só sabe que não quer passar por aquela dor novamente. Assim, Kai promete a si mesmo nunca mais se apaixonar.

_**Você me ensinou amor  
Você me ensinou paixão  
Tocou tão fundo minha alma  
Mas machucou meu coração  
Não sei se um dia vou amar alguém  
Como amei você  
Tudo de bom que eu aprendi  
Hoje só me faz sofrer**_

Ruki faz Kai largar a caixa e levanta-o, percebendo que as pernas dele fraquejam, o pequeno o apoia até chegar no sofá, onde o deita. Uruha corre na cozinha para pegar um copo de água com açúcar. Voltando para a sala quase cai ao tropeçar na caixa laranja que está no meio do caminho. Os dois então forçam Kai, que resistia, a beber todo o conteúdo do copo para se acalmar.

Kai entra em numa letargia profunda. Sabe que os amigos estão ali preocupados com ele. Até tem vontade de reagir, de falar para os amigos que ficará bem, mas nenhuma palavra sai de sua boca. Então apenas deixa Ruki e Uruha cuidando de si enquanto reuni novamente às forças.

Ruki e Uruha decidem que o melhor é esperar o moreno reagir por si mesmo. De nada irá adiantar eles ficarem em cima dele, pois só o sufocariam e fariam com que se fechasse mais. Sabiam que o moreno precisava desse tempo e eles respeitariam isso.

Ruki desliga a televisão e se senta no chão, de frente para Kai. Uruha senta-se no braço do sofá, observando atentamente o moreno, esperando por uma reação.

Kai ficou ali por alguns minutos que pareceram séculos, sem reação, juntando forças e coragem para o que tem que enfrentar. Respirando fundo, senta-se e encara os dois amigos que continuam perto.

– Tenho que ir senão ficará muito tarde. – diz numa voz falha, enquanto fica em pé se apoiando no sofá.

– Kai, tem certeza de que quer ir hoje? – Ruki sempre preocupado tenta convencê-lo.

– Você não parece estar muito bem para sair. Não quer que eu vá no seu lugar? – Uruha se aproxima solicito.

– Não. Eu vou.

– Então deixa eu te acompanhar. – o guitarrista tenta mais uma vez.

– Não! – Kai diz veemente. – Agradeço sua preocupação, mas preciso fazer isso sozinho.

Os três olham para o relógio, 18h45min. Uruha caminha até seu quarto e volta rapidamente trazendo um casaco preto de camurça.

– Vista isso aqui, Kai. Tá ficando frio.

– Ah, então quer dizer que foi você que pegou meu casaco? – Ruki lança um olhar agudo para o loiro, que rapidamente se coloca o mais longe possível do pequeno. – Não vou falar nada. Não vai adiantar mesmo.

Sorrindo, Uruha se aproxima de Kai e entrega o casaco. O moreno agradece com um pequeno sorriso e um leve aceno de cabeça.

Ruki também se aproxima e abraça Kai bem apertado, murmurando em seu ouvido:

– Você não está só. Uruha e eu estamos com você. Nunca se esqueça disso. – Ao ouvir isso os olhos de Kai novamente enchem de lágrimas, mas dessa vez ele consegue contê-las.

– Arigatou. Eu não sei o que seria de mim se não pudesse contar com vocês.

– Amigos servem para isso, Kai-chan – Ruki se afasta enquanto bagunça os cabelos de Kai com uma das mãos.

– Vou chamar um táxi pra você, Kai – Uruha pega o telefone, mas é impedido de ligar por Kai, que toma o telefone de sua mão.

– Não precisa, eu vou a pé.

– A pé? – Ruki e Uruha dizem juntos, surpresos.

– Sim. Porque o assombro? – Kai pergunta enquanto põe o telefone em cima da mesinha do centro.

– É muito longe para ir a pé. – Ruki diz transparecendo sua preocupação. – E você não parece em condições de fazer longas caminhadas.

– Não. Já decidi, vou a pé. Vocês me conhecem bem e sabem que preciso desse tempo para esfriar a cabeça e encontrar um equilibrio para poder rever Daiki.

Ruki e Uruha nada dizem, sabem que o moreno tem razão, mas isso não impede a preocupação com o bem-estar de Kai de se apossar de seus corações.

– Então pelo menos prometa que não irá pela Rua Miamoto – Uruha olha diretamente para os olhos de Kai.

– Por quê? – curioso Kai começa a vestir o casaco enquanto Uruha lança um olhar incrédulo para Ruki.

– Kai, você sabe muito bem que aquela rua é deserta à noite. – Ruki senta no braço do sofá, com uma expressão sisuda.

– E não queremos que aconteça nada com você – acrescenta Uruha.

– Mas o caminho mais longo passa pela rua Miamoto, não há como evitar. E à essa hora ainda há uma grande movimentação por lá. E não preciso repetir que preciso desse tempo. Andar me distrai. – Kai pega a caixa que está no chão – E além do mais o que poderia acontecer comigo?

– Roubo, sequestro, briga. Um monte de coisas. – Uru começa a andar pela sala.

– Não exagera, Uru – Kai então sorri mais abertamente.

– Não é exagero, Kai – Uru fala indignado – Realmente me preocupo com sua segurança.

– Gomen, Uru. Sei que vocês se preocupam comigo, mas ficarei bem.

– Então prometa que não vai passar por aquela rua, Kai – Uru para de andar e olha para Kai que se dirige para a porta.

– Prometa, Kai – Ruki se levanta do sofá olhando o amigo abrir a porta.

– Prometo me cuidar, okkei? – Kai diz ao sair do apartamento e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ruki e Uruha ficam parados no meio da sala, sem reação, olhando para a porta por onde Kai saiu. Suas expressões mostravam o quanto o moreno os deixara preocupados. Eles eram uma família e a idéia de ver um deles sofrer era inaceitável.

Sendo o primeiro a reagir, Ruki vai até a cozinha, o que desperta a letargia de Uruha que o segue.

– Nunca vi o Kai nesse estado, tão frágil e machucado. – Uruha fala parado na porta da cozinha enquanto observa Ruki preparando um suco de laranja.

– Ele sempre faz de tudo para aparentar estar bem, mas os olhos o entregam. Ele pode sorrir, mas não pode disfarsar a falta de brilho no olhar. – Ruki olha nos olhos de Uru e vê sua própria tristeza refletida ali.

– Isso é verdade. Ele nunca mais foi o mesmo desde que foi traido pelo Daiki-san. Seu sorriso não alcança mais os olhos. – há tristeza em sua voz ao dizer isso.

– Mas ainda assim ele se faz de forte e cuida de nós. – Ruki termina de preparar o suco e senta-se à mesa, no que é acompanhado por Uru, que pega os copos e senta à sua frente.

Os dois ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos. Aquele sentimento de gratidão pelos esforços de Kai para os manter unidos os envolvendo. Ambos sabem como tem sido dificil esses últimos três anos, mas se não fosse por Kai com seu otimismo e bom humor, já teriam desistido diante das dificuldades do cotidiano.

Ruki era o mais sério e mais esquentado entre os três. Uruha era o mais bagunceiro e brincalhão. Kai era o ponderado daquele grupo. E ver o ponto de equilibrio da felicidade deles sendo destruido por um homem sem escrúpulos e sem coração revoltava-os.

Uruha é o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio:

– Será que o Kai está bem?

– Espero que esteja. – Ruki então bate o copo com força na mesa – Só sei que se o desgraçado do Daiki-san fizer algo para machucar mais o Kai, ele me pagará caro.

– Odeio ver aquele sofrimento contido no olhar do Kai – Uru abaixa a cabeça. – Me sinto tão impotente por não poder ajudá-lo.

– O importante é nunca deixarmos o Kai sozinho.

– Se depender de mim, Kai nunca mais ficará sozinho. – Uru levanta a cabeça e encara Ruki.

– Digo o mesmo – Ruki sustenta o olhar.

Os dois ficam ali tomando o suco em silêncio, com o peso dessa promessa pairando em seus pensamentos.

**ooOoo**

Kai anda distraído, sem reparar em nada, aproveitando a caminhada para pôr seus pensamentos em ordem, tentando recuperar sua calma e tranquilidade caracteristicas.

Olha para as pessoas sem realmente enxergá-las, está totalmente alheio ao que acontece à sua volta. A única coisa que consegue fazer é se deixar levar pelos pensamentos. A insegurança volta a tomar conta de seu ser. Kai achou que estava bem, que já conseguia olhar para trás e não sentir mais dor. Mas esse telefonema de Daiki com um propósito tão frio abalou suas estruturas.

Tinha que ser forte, não por si, mas pelos amigos. Kai é grato aos céus pelos companheiros que tem. A preocupação deles pelo seu bem-estar é o balsamo para seu coração ferido.

Concentrado nesse pensamento, Kai nem repara que está diante da rua Miamoto. Sorri ao lembrar do drama exagerado de Uruha para que ele não fosse por essa rua.

– O que poderia acontecer comigo? – murmura consigo mesmo – Esse é o caminho mais longo e o que mais quero nesse momento é andar. Acho que tudo isso não passa de frescura do Uru. Vou por aqui mesmo.

Um rapaz chama Kai pelo nome, enquanto ele atravessa a rua, mas desligado do jeito que está nem percebe e continua andando.

O jovem que o havia chamado, percebendo que não foi ouvido, corre até Kai e para à sua frente, mas novamente foi ignorado por Kai que continuou andando sem ao menos lançar um olhar para quem o chamava.

Mas o rapaz não desistiu, chamando mais uma vez:

– KAI! Ei, Kai, espere!!!

Finalmente, despertando do "transe", Kai ouve o chamado. Então olha para trás e dá de cara com o outro, que lhe sorri ofegante.

– Ah, Kai, finalmente me escutou. Achei que estava me evitando. – o rapaz disse em tom de brincadeira, ainda ofegante.

Kai ainda não tinha despertado totalmente de suas divagações, mas percebeu que nunca tinha visto o rapaz antes e lhe intrigava o fato desse desconhecido conhecer seu apelido.

"_De onde ele me conhece?"_, era o pensamento que lhe vinha à cabeça. Quando abria a boca para perguntar sobre isso o aparente desconhecido fala:

– Gomen, nem me apresentei. Sou Ishihara Takamasa, mas os amigos me chamam de Miyavi. E você é o Kai, certo? – sorri ao ver Kai confirmar com um aceno de cabeça.

– Perdão, mas como sabe disso? – o moreno olha meio desconcertado para o rapaz, perguntando com uma voz sumida.

– Todos na faculdade te conhecem. Tenho um amigo que estuda na sua turma. – Miyavi responde simplesmente.

– Quem? – Kai pergunta, não escondendo sua curiosidade.

– O Nao.

– Ah, o Nao. Ele é legal. – Kai fala mais animado.

– Sim. Tocamos juntos de vez em quando. – Myv sorri.

Kai retribui o sorriso. Aproveitando o momento, o moreno, pela primeira vez desde que aquele conversa começara, olhou atentamente para o rapaz à sua frente. Ishihara era muito alto e tinha o corpo coberto por tatuagens, além de possuir diversos piercings. Observando mais atentamente, Kai pode contar no mínimo três piercings: um na sobrancelha direita, um no nariz e um no canto direito do lábio inferior. Kai também admirou os olhos de Myv que possuiam um bonito tom castanho escuro e seu cabelo era tingido com um exuberante tom azul. Ele veste uma camiseta branca com uma enorme estampa de caveira, uma calça jeans preta meio folgada, um casaco preto e all stars pretos completam o lock. Carrega um violão nos ombros.

Miyavi percebe o olhar analítico sobre si e sorri diante do brilho de aprovação que este revela. Kai percebe que foi flagrado a admirar o ser exótico à sua frente o que o deixa muito sem graça.

Da mesma forma que Kai, Miyavi observa atentamente cada traço da feição suave que agora estampa uma dor contida. Por mais que tentasse, o seu jeito extravagante de ser não o deixa ser discreto, olha Kai de cima a baixo tentando guardar na memória cada detalhe, cada gesto. E esse exame minucioso não passa despercebido de Kai que fica intensamente corado. Mas Miyavi não se importa, ao contrário fica feliz.

Há dois meses que observa Kai à distância. Desde que tinha ido se encontrar com Nao na saída da faculdade. Viu Nao ajudar um colega quando este derrubou os livros que carregava e perguntando ao amigo, descobriu que os dois estudavam na mesma turma, que aquele era o melhor aluno e era muito amigo de todos. Miyavi então olhou mais uma vez o rapaz e o viu sorrindo, achou muito meigo àquelas covinhas. Tal cena não lhe saia da cabeça. Achou que era um interrese comum, mas com o passar dos dias esse interrese só aumentou e não conseguia parar de pensar no moreno.

A partir daí, Miyavi começou a se encontrar mais vezes com Nao no fim das aulas na faculdade com o pretexto de tirar umas dúvidas em relação às músicas que compunha; mas, na realidade, querendo ver o moreninho que não lhe saia da cabeça.

Aos poucos foi conseguindo informações sobre o alvo de seus pensamentos. Descobriu o nome, o endereço, com quem morava, a rotina diária. Mesmo sabendo que Kai namorava, Miyavi deixava esse sentimento tomar conta de si e os poucos instantes em que via o moreno passar na rua iluminava seu dia.

Kai se transformou em sua maior inspiração. Vê-lo era o motivo de seu bom humor mais aflorado. Miyavi se pegava rindo à toa só ao lembrar daquele sorriso de covinhas.

Quando descobriu que Kai tinha terminado o namoro uma centelha de esperança se acendeu em seu coração, porém quando viu todo o sofrimento que isso causou perdeu a coragem de se aproximar. Mas, há duas semanas, a idéia de só observar a distância não era o bastante para acalmar seu coração. Uma urgente necessidade de chegar perto tomou conta de seu ser. Já não conseguia mais dormir direito, nem comia mais, tamanha a ansiedade. Precisava ouvir a voz de Kai, receber um sorriso algumas vezes uma aproximação, mas sempre dava alguma coisa errada e acabava por deixar para tentar no dia seguinte. Até que o destino resolveu conspirar a seu favor. Naquela tarde, quando voltava para sua casa depois de um dia estafante de trabalho, viu Kai passar por ele com uma expressão atípica, carregada de dor. Tamanho sofrimento apertou seu coração, não resistindo acabou por chamá-lo. E agora, recebendo aquele sorriso tímido e meigo apesar de toda a dor que sabia que ele estava sentindo, lhe deu a certeza que tanto procurava nesses últimos dias. Definitivamente tinha se apaixonado por Kai.

Miyavi vê Kai ficar cada vez mais corado enquanto continua a olhá-lo sem cerimônia. Sem se conter abre mais o sorriso vendo como ele fica mais fofo quando está sem jeito.

Um silêncio constrangido se instala entre os dois. Miyavi continua a olhar intensamente para Kai que disfarsa olhando o movimento da rua. Não suportando mais, Kai resolve falar:

– Bem, preciso ir, tá ficando tarde e ainda tenho uma boa caminhada para fazer.

Uma expressão decepcionada toma conta do rosto bonito de Miyavi. O momento que tanto esperou estava acabando. Era inevitável não se sentir 'abandonado'. Mas uma idéia lhe veio na cabeça o que modificou rapidamente sua fisionomia.

– Posso te acompanhar? – dispara a pergunta com um sorriso de expectativa.

Kai fica confuso. Não esperava por essa pergunta. Seu primeiro pensamento é recusar, afinal, não conhece Miyavi. Mas, pensando bem, conclui que esse é o melhor jeito de não se sentir culpado com relação à recomendação de Uruha. Se Miyavi o acompanhasse não teria problema passar na rua Miamoto. E, estranhamente, o rapaz de exuberantes cabelos azuis lhe inspirava confiança. Então, esboçando um sorriso mais alegre, Kai assente com um movimento de cabeça. Myv se empolgando, não consegue se conter e agarra Kai em um abraço apertado, o que faz a caixa que o moreno segura cair no chão. Rapidamente se controla e solta Kai que fica todo embaraçado e mais corado do que já estava.

Miyavi se abaixa e pega a caixa, ajeitando a fita que havia amassado um pouco.

– Gomen. Não devia ter feito isso. Mas é mania minha agarrar meus amigos. – Um pouco sem jeito, balança a caixa. – Havia algo frágil aqui dentro?

– Tudo bem. Não havia nada de importante que pudesse se quebrar. – Kai fala num tom baixo e triste, estendendo as mãos para pegar a caixa, mas Myv afasta ligeiramente o corpo, impedindo que ele pegue a caixa.

– O mínimo que posso fazer para me redimir é levar a caixa. – Miyavi abre um enorme sorriso que deixa Kai perplexo.

– Mas... – Kai começa a argumentar, porém Miyavi o interrompe.

– Mas nada. E vamos logo, afinal não era você que não queria demorar?

Dizendo isso Miyavi dá alguns passos, mas pára ao perceber que não é acompanhado. Virando para trás encontra Kai no mesmo lugar, estático e com um leve bico emburrado.

Myv acha muito fofo o bico emburrado que o outro faz. Admirado de um único ser radiar tanta inocência e sensualidade com um simples gesto. Miyavi continua ali por alguns instantes, perdido nessa admiração quando vê o outro soltando um resmungo falsamente ofendido.

– Você não vem? – Myv pergunta com uma voz infantil. Quase derretendo quando Kai abre um lindo sorriso e corre para alcançá-lo.

– Claro que vou. – Kai começa a caminhar ao lado do outro.

Tão entretidos que estavam nesse diálogo, passaram em frente à um beco escuro e nem reparam em um moreno alto que falava ao celular.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Aqui está mais um capítulo dessa loucura toda... xD~

Sei, foi um postado um novo capítulo como um relâmpago. Mas não se acostumem. Só fiz isso para poder apreciar e dividir com vocês o trabalho da minha Sensei. **Kaline** obrigado pela capa da fic. Ficou linda demais.

A música utilizada aqui é _"Você Me Ensinou o Amor"_ da Nathália Siqueira. Sei que é estranho uma fic Visual com uma música country, mas assim que recebi as regras do desafio e pensei no plot essa música virou trilha sonora da fic, não saindo mais da minha cabeça.

E aí, o que estão achando?

Beijos,

Eri-Chan

19 de Dezembro de 2008 10h:30min


	3. Parte III

**Casal: **Miyavi x Kai  
**Conto De Fada Usado**: Chapeuzinho Vermelho  
**Fandom: **The GazettE  
**Casal: **Miyavi x Kai  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Sinopse: **Um coração partido. Um doido apaixonado. Um mafioso nervoso. O que acontece quando se está no lugar errado, na hora errada e carregando o objeto errado?  
**Gênero**: Suspense, angust leve, comédia, romance, universo alternativo  
**Beta: **Lady Bogard  
**Disclamer: **the GazettE e Miyavi não me pertencem e sim à PS Company, que detém seus respectivos direitos autorais.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot desenvolvido para o II Desafio do LJ Secrets Place, moderado pela Lady Anúbis.

**Tsuiseki Fusei Na  
**_**Eri-Chan**_

**Parte III**

Mãos que percorrem um piano com maestria. Um cigarro aceso apoiado no cinzeiro que está sobre a tampa do piano. Uma melodia agradável preenche o espaço. Uma mistura de fragilidade e melancolia. Aquela melodia contrasta muito com quem a executa.

Reita está ao piano tocando uma das sinfonias de Mozart. Sua preferência é o contrabaixo, mas isso não o impede de ser um magnífico pianista.

Sempre que se sente inseguro ou impaciente Akira se refugia na música. Esse é um momento sagrado. É o único momento em que se dá o direito de esquecer por alguns instantes de que é um poderoso magnata do crime e voltar a ser como aquele garotinho cheio de sonhos. Sonhos que morreram a cada golpe que via sua mãe receber de seu pai bêbado. Odeia ser interrompido quando está tocando algum de seus instrumentos, pois o faz retornar de maneira brusca à fria realidade, onde os sonhos não ajudam a sobreviver e por isso são esquecidos.

Desde que Aoi saiu para cumprir suas ordens Reita está ali, alheio à tudo, totalmente envolvido em seus pensamentos e concentrado na bela melodia que sai de seu instrumento.

Sorri ao se recordar que há poucos instantes quase espancou sua secretária por um motivo banal. Ela havia lhe interrompido, o chamando para atender um cliente importante, mas, ele não estava com cabeça para negociar. A única coisa que queria era ter notícias sobre o que o Aoi estava fazendo. Quando a secretária insistiu para que atendesse todo o seu alheiamento se transformou em violência. Agarrou a pobre secretária pelos cabelos e a expulsou de sua sala.

Seu celular começa a tocar em algum ponto da sala, o que o faz perder novamente a paciência. Levanta-se lentamente e procura o aparelho, encontrando-o em cima da mesa de centro. Senta-se no sofá primeiro para, somente depois, olhar o visor do celular. É Aoi quem está ligando e sua impaciência se transforma rapidamente em empolgação. Então atende a chamada, em sua voz a frieza habitual, mas em seu rosto demonstra a agitação que envolve seu ser.

– Yuu, alguma novidade?

– Acabei de localizar o alvo. – Aoi fala em tom baixo – Ele está à poucos passos de onde me encontro.

– Mas tem certeza que é ele? – Reita não consegue disfarsar a impaciência – Não podemos errar, isso alertaria o Hayato de que já sabemos dos planos dele contra nós.

– Ele está exatamente como o garoto nos descreveu. Eles estão chegando ao final da rua Miamoto nesse exato momento. – Aoi sorri de leve ao perceber a ansiedade na voz de seu chefe.

– Eles? – Reita não esconde sua confusão.

– Sim. Foi por isso que te liguei. – Aoi explica com uma voz calma, aumentando seu sorriso. – Ele não está sozinho. Tem um sujeito de cabelo azul o acompanhando.

– Ah, então o traidor tem um cúmplice. – Reita fala baixo, mais para si mesmo do que para Aoi. – Não tem problema. Acabe com os dois.

– Okkei.

– Não esqueça de pegar a caixa. Quero ver que tipo de informações conseguiram coletar. E seja discreto como só você consegue ser.

– Não se preocupe. Logo o serviço estará feito e a caixa nas suas mãos. Hayato não desconfiará tão cedo que perdeu seus informantes. – Aoi fala com toda segurança o que tranquiliza ainda mais Reita.

– Ótimo. Confio em você, Aoi.

– Agradeço sua confiança e farei por onde merecê-la. Agora vou desligar, não quero perder os dois do meu campo de visão.

Aoi desliga o celular. Reita então se levanta voltando ao piano, pega seu cigarro que já está quase no final e dá um último e profundo trago, esmagando-o no cinzeiro em seguida. Com um sorriso sádico volta a dedilhar o piano.

**ooOoo**

Ao desligar o celular Aoi sai do beco escuro onde estava escondido, começa então a seguir os dois jovens que conversavam animados, mantendo sempre uma distância segura, não queria correr o risco de ser descoberto antes da hora.

Tão concentrado que está em sua discreta perseguição, o moreno não repara no homem de casaco preto que passa do outro lado da rua, carregando uma caixa laranja envolta por uma grossa fita vermelha.

**ooOoo**

Miyavi e Kai seguiam pela rua Miamoto. Conversavam animados, como se já se conhecem há muito tempo. Miyavi olha em volta e lembra de algo que queria perguntar desde que chamara Kai, mas que havia esquecido ao ficar tão perto daquele a quem tem desejado há tanto tempo.

– Kai, por que você estava andando nessa rua sozinho a essa hora? – fala com tom levemente repreensor.

– Mas ainda é cedo. – pego de surpresa pelo tom de repreensão, Kai, fala em tom de desculpa. – E a rua está cheia de gente.

– Mas é perigoso da mesma forma. – Miyavi é categórico, não aceitando aquele argumento.

– Ah, mas é que por aqui é o caminho mais longo para chegar à Shinagawa. – Kai fala um pouco envergonhado, tentando tirar a expressão insatisfeita do rosto de Miyavi.

– E por que você quer ir pelo caminho mais longo? – Myv se mostra curioso.

– É que andar me acalma. – Kai diz em um tom tristonho.

Miyavi olha para Kai, dividido entre perguntar o motivo de tanta tristeza ou deixar quieto. Mas sua curiosidade acabou vencendo.

– E por que você precisa se acalmar? Há algo que o chateia?

Kai respira fundo. Não é um assunto que queira falar. Mas, já que terá a companhia de Miyavi é justo que ele saiba para onde vai e o por quê.

– Bem, estou indo à casa do meu ex-namorado. – fala num tom extremamente triste.

– Gomen. – Miyavi se arrepende de ter perguntado.

– Tudo bem. – Kai força um pequeno sorriso. – Estou indo devolver os presentes que ele me deu enquanto estavamos juntos.

– Porque você vai devolver? – estranha Miyavi.

– Por que ele disse que não sou digno de ter nada dele. – Kai abaixa a cabeça e solta um pequeno suspiro. Aquele assunto o machuca demais.

Miyavi nota toda a mágoa que Kai tenta esconder. Ele pode ser todo doido, agitado e eufórico, mas é sensível para perceber quando alguém não está bem. Principalmente quando é alguém importante. Decidido a melhorar o clima entre eles, Miyavi muda rapidamente de assunto.

– Então você está no curso de comunicação, certo?

Kai lança um olhar agradecido a Miyavi, pela mudança brusca no assunto. Tentando relaxar, Kai sorri levemente.

– Sim, estou no segundo ano. E como você já sabe sou da mesma turma do Nao.

– Verdade. Nao me disse que você é o _nerd_ da turma. – Miyavi se sente aliviado ao ver Kai alargar o sorriso.

– Eu? Nerd? Por que? – Kai ficara muito curioso com a descrição que haviam feito sobre si. Afinal não achava que exagerava nos estudos.

– Bem, você só tira as maiores altas da turma, pra qualquer pergunta que os professores façam você tem a resposta, você consegue tirar qualquer dúvida da turma, é sempre o primeiro a entregar exercícios e provas. Enfim, a lista é grande, mas já deu pra perceber que você realmente é um _nerd_. – Miyavi ria do rubor que subia pelas faces de Kai.

– Ah, eu não sou tão nerd assim. – Kai tenta convencer Miyavi sem sucesso.

– Tem certeza? – Miyavi provoca.

– Absoluta. – Kai fala com firmeza.

– Então me responde, quem são os sete lordes guerreiros chineses? – Miyavi desafia Kai com um enorme sorriso maroto.

– Han, Zhao, Wei, Chu, Yen, Chi e Chin – Kai responde na mesma hora, sem hesitar.

– Qual é a resposta da equação Sen²x+Cos²x? – Miyavi pergunta rapidamente.

– Sen²x+Cos²x é igual a 1 – mais uma vez, Kai, tem a resposta na ponta da língua.

– Quanto tempo dura a vida de uma borboleta_?_ – nem bem Kai dá a resposta Miyavi dispara mais uma pergunta.

– O tempo de vida de uma borboleta varia de duas semanas a três meses, dependendo da espécie. – Kai se empolga. – Desde a fase do ovo, passando pela de larva, de lagarta e de crisálida, até chegar à fase adulta, uma borboleta vive cerca de seis meses.

– Como se conjuga o verbo _Love_ nos três tempos?

– Love, Love, Love.

– Sem o sufixo ed?

– Sem o sufixo.

– Depois fala que não é nerd. – Miyavi usa um leve tom de ironia.

Kai cora imediatamente, percebendo a intenção de tantas perguntas. Fica chocado, afinal não fazia por mal, apenas gostava muito de estudar.

Miyavi sorri ao ver o choque provocado por sua brincadeira, a indignação tomando conta da fisionomia do moreno, e percebeu que gostava de vê-lo assim, pois sua beleza era reforçada pelo brilho intenso em seus olhos. Brilho que a tristeza ofuscara. Naquele momento Miyavi prometeu a si mesmo que faria de tudo para que a sombra da tristeza nunca mais ofuscasse o brilho de Kai. Afinal, era esse brilho, essa alegria contagiante que o outro possuía que lhe fazia sonhar e esquecer os problemas. A felicidade de Kai era sinônimo de sua própria felicidade.

Kai continua com a expressão um pouco emburrada. Continua a andar sem olhar para o ser exagerado ao seu lado. Havia se calado e novamente estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Por dentro estava agitado, pois em pouco tempo estaria cara a cara com Daiki e ainda não sabia como agir. E não ter controle sobre sua vida o deixava irritado. Gostava de ter tudo planejado, esquematizado, mas não havia o que fazer naquela situação. Tinha sido pego totalmente de surpresa.

Miyavi percebeu a mudança no comportamento de Kai e ficou preocupado, achando que sua brincadeira tivesse o ofendido e isso custasse a pequena aproximação que havia conseguido.

– Ne, Kai-chan, você ficou chateado comigo? – Miyavi não consegue disfarçar o tom tristonho em sua voz, apesar de sua fisionomia nada demonstrar.

Kai sente uma pontada de culpa ao sentir a tristeza na voz de Miyavi. Não deveria ter se isolado de maneira tão brusca, afinal não era culpa do outro sua agitação. Odiou ver o rapaz sempre tão agitado, alegre e espalhafatoso ficar quieto e melancólico. Não combinava com ele.

– Ie. Gomen, Miyavi-kun, se o fiz pensar isso – Kai sorri tentando tranqüilizar e fazê-lo voltar a sorrir como momentos antes.

– Mas você se afastou do nada. Tem certeza de que não foi por algo que fiz? – Miyavi não se deixa levar pelo sorriso calmo, mas forçado que o outro sustenta.

– Pode ficar tranqüilo. Não foi você. – o sorriso de Kai esmorece e uma expressão de tristeza começa a tomar conta de seu semblante.

– Se não fui eu quer dizer que foi alguém. – Miyavi fala calmo fitando os olhos de Kai que o olha encabulado – Quer me contar o que te aborrece?

Kai abaixa a cabeça. Não sabe se consegue falar sobre esse assunto com mais alguém além de Ruki e Uruha. Limita-se a olhar para Miyavi que sustenta seu olhar. Sentia que podia confiar em Miyavi, seu sexto sentido era infalível. Respirando fundo, decide se abrir. Parando bruscamente de andar, vê Miyavi parar também o olhando com uma expressão curiosa. Quando ia começar a falar para explicar seu comportamento vê a expressão de Miyavi se fechar, intrigada e ele pergunta:

– Kai-chan você o conhece? – aponta discretamente para as costas de Kai, que automaticamente olha na direção indicada e vê um homem moreno vestido com um terno risca de giz observando uma vitrine.

– Não conheço não. – estranhando a pergunta Kai volta seu olhar para Miyavi que continua sisudo, a preocupação estampada em sua face sempre alegre. – Por quê?

Sem falar nada, Miyavi, começa a andar rápido, obrigando Kai a quase correr para alcançá-lo.

– Miyavi aconteceu alguma coisa? – Kai começa a se preocupar com as atitudes estranhas de Miyavi.

– Aquele homem está nos seguindo. Quando te chamei ele havia passado por mim e agora está praticamente colado em nós. Pelo tempo em que conversamos parados na esquina já era para ele estar muito longe e não atrás de nós – Miyavi olha mais uma vez para trás, apertando a caixa laranja que segura tentando amenizar o nervosismo. – Isso é muito suspeito. – fala com uma gravidade que surpreende Kai por ele sempre ser tão agitado e brincalhão.

Kai olha mais uma vez para trás e vê o homem andando um pouco mais rápido enquanto continua olhando as vitrines.

– Tem certeza disso? – Kai pergunta com a voz um pouco trêmula.

Sem dizer nada Miyavi apressa o passo e entra em uma travessa paralela à Rua Miamoto. Kai o acompanha preocupado, evitando com muito custo olhar para trás.

Miyavi anda rapidamente pela travessa, percebendo como ela é deserta, e isso é muito ruim nessa situação. Vê que há muitos becos escuros ali. Logo sua imaginação apaixonada o vê agarrando Kai num beijo avassalador em um desses becos, pensa nos gemidos que o moreno faria e correntes elétricas começam a fluir de seu baixo ventre, excitando-o. Mas logo a realidade invade sua mente, lembrando-o de que estão sendo perseguidos por alguém muito suspeito e isso faz com que volte à sobriedade.

Entrando em um dos últimos becos, o mais escuro da rua, Miyavi puxa Kai que o olha curioso, mas rapidamente entende o motivo. Disfarçadamente os dois olham na direção de onde vieram e vêem o homem de terno entrar na mesma rua com passos apressados e uma expressão um tanto sisuda.

– O que ele faria andando por uma rua deserta se estava olhando as vitrines com tanto interesse? – Miyavi olha para Kai que continua a observar o homem que parece estar procurando alguma coisa.

Kai ainda não se convenceu de que estão sendo seguidos, mas, prefere não discordar de Miyavi. Ele pode parecer irresponsável, mas algo lhe dizia que ele sabia ser sério quando precisava.

Vendo o homem se aproximar rapidamente de onde estavam Miyavi sussurra com urgência:

– Precisamos sair daqui o quanto antes. – sente o corpo de Kai estremecer ao seu lado. – Quando eu contar até três nós corremos para a avenida. Não é bom ficarmos nessa rua deserta. Aqui ninguém poderá nos ajudar se aquele homem tentar alguma coisa.

Kai consente apenas meneando a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto respira fundo se preparando para começar a correr.

– Um... – a voz de Miyavi sai trêmula, então ele faz uma pequena pausa tentando controlar-se.

Kai olha para Miyavi. Percebe o quanto ele está preocupado. Volta o seu olhar novamente para o homem que está cada vez mais perto e vê nele uma áurea de poder e maldade que o incomoda. Pela primeira vez pensa como Miyavi, e o medo finalmente o abala.

– Dois... – a tensão é quase palpável. O coração acelera. A respiração se descontrola. O medo ameaça sufocá-lo. Mas não é medo por si e sim pelo moreno ao seu lado. Miyavi não deixaria que nada acontecesse a ele.

Kai prende a respiração, a adrenalina flui por suas veias, seu corpo se tenciona, sua mente fica desperta, atenta a tudo ao seu redor. Está pronto para fugir o mais rápido que puder, mesmo sem saber o real tamanho do perigo que corre. Olha para Miyavi mais uma vez e nota que as feições bonitas e geralmente descontraídas estão tencionadas. A preocupação estampada em seu olhar o comove e o faz se sentir seguro e protegido. Olha novamente para o homem que os persegue. Ele já está quase chegando ao beco em que estão escondidos. Mais de perto é possível ver a hostilidade evidente em seus atos.

"_Por que ele está nos perseguindo. O que será que ele quer de nós?"_, Kai se pergunta fechando os olhos com força, esperando a contagem terminar.

– Três! – Miyavi e Kai se olham e saem correndo do beco o mais rápido que conseguem, sem olhar para trás, em direção da avenida em frente.

**ooOoo**

Aoi segue de perto os dois jovens que continuam a conversar animadamente. Os dois parecem estar muito satisfeitos e isso o irrita. Observa com certa curiosidade a mudança de humor do mais jovem. Ele parece incomodado e triste com algo que o "_Azulão_" lhe disse.

"_Será que os dois comparsas estão brigando para saber quem terá mais créditos com as informações que conseguiram?"_, pensava enquanto fingia estar interessado em olhar as vitrines.

Os dois jovens à frente param, obrigando-o a parar em frente a uma vitrine da loja de conveniência para manter a descrição. Olhando disfarçadamente, percebe que os dois lançam olhares desconfiados em sua direção, isso o deixa preocupado. Ainda não é o momento de estragar seu anonimato, pois quer pegá-los de surpresa durante o encontro com os homens de Hayato.

Aoi começa a ficar inquieto por causa da desconfiança que sente em suas 'presas'. Sua vontade era ir direto até onde estavam e acabar logo com isso, mas seu instinto de predador dizia que ainda não era a hora, melhor seria que além de acabar com os traidores acabasse também com alguns homens de Hayato. Assim, Reita se sentiria muito mais satisfeito.

Quando cogitava entrar na loja para disfarçar, os dois começam a andar novamente, um pouco mais apressados que antes. Eles então entram em uma das muitas travessas que há na Rua Miamoto. Aoi corre para não perdê-los de vista. Não podia desapontar Reita de forma alguma. Demorara demais para conseguir sua confiança e por nada deixaria que essa se abalasse. E as conseqüências de sua falha seriam catastróficas. Perderia todo o prestígio e respeito que tinha aos olhos do poderoso traficante.

Ele entra na travessa e percebe o quanto ela é longa e deserta. Olha para todos os lados e não encontra seus alvos. É impossível que já tenham chegado à avenida, mesmo que estivessem correndo. Aoi começa, então, a procurá-los nos vários becos existentes ali.

Quando estava se aproximando do último beco vê suas 'presas' sair de lá, correndo em um visível desespero em direção à avenida.

Vendo seu disfarce descoberto, Aoi não pensa duas vezes e corre atrás de sua caça. Consegue vê-los atravessando a larga avenida, mas é impedido de fazer o mesmo por dois gigantescos caminhões de carga que passa nesse momento tampando-lhe a visão. Possesso de raiva, Aoi solta um grito alto e rouco, mais parecendo um rosnado de um lobo enfurecido.

– Não irei deixá-los escapar do que está por vir. – Aoi sussurra ameaçadoramente de olho nos caminhões que passam lentamente. – Podem fugir, mas não podem se esconder.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Aqui está mais um cápitulo... Espero que gostem.

Algumas cenas foram inspiradas no Live Action _Fórmula 17_.

Hoje estou super animada, afinal ontem conheci a Litha-Chan. More, foi um prazer imenso conhecê-la e passar a tarde com você. Também me alegrei muito em conhecer as garotas da Animes Helsing. Espero vê-las de cosplay de GazettE da próxima vez.

Comentários?

Beijos,

Eri-Chan

22 de Dezembro de 2008 - Pós Ressaca Friends 2008

17h00min


	4. Parte IV

**Casal: **Miyavi x Kai  
**Conto De Fada Usado**: Chapeuzinho Vermelho  
**Fandom: **The GazettE  
**Casal: **Miyavi x Kai  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Sinopse: **Um coração partido. Um doido apaixonado. Um mafioso nervoso. O que acontece quando se está no lugar errado, na hora errada e carregando o objeto errado?  
**Gênero**: Suspense, angust leve, comédia, romance, universo alternativo  
**Beta: **Lady Bogard  
**Disclamer: **the GazettE e Miyavi não me pertencem e sim à PS Company, que detém seus respectivos direitos autorais.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot desenvolvido para o II Desafio do LJ Secrets Place, moderado pela Lady Anúbis.

**Tsuiseki Fusei Na  
**_**Eri-Chan**_

**Parte IV**

Kai e Miyavi correm o mais rápido que podem. Sem nem ao menos olhar para os lados atravessam a larga avenida. Assim que chegam à outra calçada, dois gigantescos caminhões de carga passam lentamente por eles, os escondendo da visão de seu perseguidor.

– Ne, Kai-chan, vamos aproveitar que esses caminhões estão nos encobrindo e vamos nos esconder – Miyavi fala devagar, respirando com dificuldade.

– Hai. – Kai responde meneando a cabeça afirmativamente, também ofegante.

Os dois, então, se põem a correr em direção a mais uma travessa. Essa ficava um pouco mais distante de onde estavam, mas como os caminhões continuavam em marcha lenta daria tempo de fugirem para um lugar seguro.

Kai ia mais à frente, pois a caixa e o violão limitavam os movimentos de Miyavi. Notando isso, Kai toca com delicadeza no braço de Miyavi, fazendo-o parar e olhar para si com um misto de curiosidade e satisfação. Abrindo um de seus famosos sorrisos, Kai retira o violão do ombro do mais velho, o ajeitando sobre seu próprio ombro.

Miyavi fica sem reação ao sentir o toque suave e quente em seu braço. Uma sensação agradável e aconchegante o envolve por inteiro. Ele sente como se estivesse flutuando nas nuvens e Kai fosse seu anjo. Ao olhar para o moreno, recebe aquele lindo sorriso que povoa seus sonhos. Não entende o porquê de Kai tê-lo feito parar, mas ao ver seu violão sendo retirado com delicadeza de seu ombro e sendo acomodado com carinho sobre o ombro de Kai, seu coração se enternece. Sua vontade é largar tudo e tomá-lo em seus braços mostrando o quanto o ama.

Sim, o ama. A cada segundo que passa essa certeza aumenta. E vê-lo preocupado com seu bem-estar e segurança, mesmo sem o conhecê-lo bem, só o fez se apaixonar ainda mais.

– Está melhor assim, não é? – Kai diz aumentando seu sorriso.

Miyavi só meneia a cabeça afirmativamente, perdido naquele sorriso encantador.

– Vamos, então? – Kai aponta para a travessa para a qual se dirigiam – Os caminhões estão quase abrindo caminho de novo. Temos que aproveitar esse tempo.

Novamente Miyavi só meneia a cabeça.

Kai volta a correr. Vendo-o, Miyavi o segue com um sorriso bobo adornando-lhe o rosto.

**ooOoo**

Aoi finalmente consegue atravessar a avenida, depois de esbravejar e quase jogar pedras nos caminhões, tamanha era sua raiva. Olhando a sua volta consegue localizar seus alvos que estão correndo em direção a mais uma travessa.

Um sorriso sádico toma conta da bonita feição ao acariciar a arma que carrega.

– Podem fugir o quanto quiserem. Um dia é da caça o outro do caçador. – Aoi pensa alto, seu olhar radiando um brilho insano. – E definitivamente, hoje é o dia do caçador.

Como um lobo à espreita de sua presa, Aoi se dirige calmamente para a travessa onde os dois jovens entraram.

**ooOoo**

Miyavi e Kai entraram na travessa escura sem notarem a placa que indicava que ali não havia saída. Somente ao chegar ao final dela que reparam nesse detalhe.

– Ah, não acredito nisso! – Miyavi esbraveja olhando em volta – Aqui não tem saída.

– Hai – Kai responde em tom baixo com sua calma habitual. – Temos que voltar para a avenida.

– Antes que aquele louco nos encontre – Miyavi fala olhando para uma árvore frondosa que está perto ao muro que fecha a rua.

– Tarde demais – Kai sussurra com a voz trêmula, de costas para Miyavi, olhando para o início da rua.

Miyavi olha para Kai, temendo descobrir o real significado daquela frase.

Os dois ficam paralisados ao verem seu perseguidor se aproximando a passos lentos. Há um sorriso cínico em seu rosto e um brilho insano em seu olhar. Sua áurea era de pura maldade e perigo.

Miyavi avança dois passos, se pondo na frente de Kai, semi-ocultando-o dos olhos ferozes de seu algoz. Com pequenos passos, começa a recuar empurrando o mais novo até se aproximar da frondosa árvore.

– Ora, vejam só o que temos aqui, dois pequenos traidores esperando pelo merecido castigo. – o homem para de andar e os encara. Em seu rosto uma máscara de frieza e arrogância.

Miyavi olha preocupado para Kai e o vê empalidecer ante a ameaça explícita.

– Quem é você? – Miyavi tenta controlar o tremor em sua voz, apertando a caixa tentando conter, sem muito sucesso, os tremores em seu corpo. – O que quer de nós?

– Eu? – o homem aponta para si mesmo numa atitude altiva – Sou aquele que vem acertar contas com traidores malditos. Creio que já ouviram falar de mim. Sou Shiroyama Yuu, Aoi se preferirem. Sou o braço direito de Reita-sama.

– Reita? – Miyavi não esconde a confusão em seu rosto.

– O magnata do crime? – Kai murmura visivelmente abalado.

– O próprio. – Aoi abre os braços em um gesto teatral. – E vim acertar contas com vocês. – seu tom é totalmente escarnecedor.

– Contas? – Miyavi dá uma rápida olhada na árvore, recuando mais um passo.

– Sim. Traição é algo imperdoável. – a voz de Aoi sai gutural, o que arrepia os dois jovens que já estão quase colados a árvore.

Miyavi e Kai se entreolham, completamente confusos. Haviam acabado de se conhecer, como poderiam conspirar contra um grande mafioso em apenas alguns minutos? De onde aquele louco tirou essa idéia?

Aoi retira sua arma do coldre que está sob o paletó e avança alguns passos, encurralando mais os dois jovens.

– Nós nem te conhecemos, como poderíamos conspirar contra você? – Kai fala sem conseguir conter o tremor em sua voz.

– Pode parar com esse teatro barato. Eu já sei que vocês são os informantes do Hayato. Não precisam mais fingir serem cidadãos corretos, podem mostrar as garras. – Aoi zomba, seu olhar passa a irradiar ódio.

– Informantes de quem? – Miyavi olha para Kai que parecia ter perdido a capacidade de falar.

– Ah, não venha me falar que as criancinhas indefesas não conhecem o tio Hayato. – Aoi começa a brincar com a arma, utilizando-se de todo sarcasmo para amedrontar ainda mais suas presas.

Um silêncio aterrorizante cai sobre a travessa. Um vento frio de início de noite corta aquele lugar fazendo com que Kai estremeça ainda mais.

– Bem, nem preciso dizer que traição se paga com a vida. – Aoi aponta a arma lentamente para os dois.

Kai num impulso nervoso agarra o braço de Miyavi, que se posiciona melhor em um gesto protetor.

– Mas não pense que será uma morte rápida e indolor. Não sou tão bonzinho assim. – Aoi continuava com seu monólogo – Vocês têm que aprender que trair é algo errado e as conseqüências são severas. Agora irão conhecer o verdadeiro significado da palavra dor.

A cada palavra, Aoi parecia mais longe da realidade. Sua aparência de predador mostrava o verdadeiro perigo da situação. Aquele homem sem escrúpulos não estava de brincadeira.

Miyavi começa a olhar disfarçadamente para a árvore, uma idéia se formando em sua mente. Desce o olhar e encontra uma pedrinha perto de seu pé. Olhando novamente para Aoi não pensa duas vezes e chuta discretamente a pedrinha para a direção oposta a da árvore. Isso distrai Aoi. Sem perder tempo, joga a caixa de Kai do outro lado do muro que fecha a rua e sobe na árvore.

Kai fica perdido, sem saber o que fazer, olhando Miyavi subindo na árvore e Aoi procurando com o olhar a origem do barulho.

– Vem, Kai! Sobe logo! – Miyavi chama Kai de cima de um dos grossos galhos da árvore.

– Eu nunca subi em árvores. – Kai balbucia enquanto vê Aoi os olhando com um brilho de ódio no olhar.

– Vem! – Miyavi estende a mão para Kai – Eu te ajudo!

Ao ver Aoi engatilhar sua arma, Kai não pensa duas vezes e agarra a mão que Miyavi lhe oferece e com um pouco de dificuldade consegue subir no galho da árvore.

– Vocês não vão escapar de mim assim tão fácil – Aoi, enfurecido, dispara contra os dois que se encaram assustados. A bala passa por entre suas cabeças, acabando fincada no grosso tronco da árvore.

Miyavi sobe em cima do muro e olha o outro lado, procurando um lugar onde possam aterrissar. Percebe que a grama perto do muro é mais alta, o que facilita tudo.

– Ei, Kai-chan, pronto para pular? – Miyavi olha para Kai.

– Nani? – Kai se desespera – Nem pensar!

– Mas temos que pular. É uma questão de sobrevivência. Se ficarmos aqui aquele louco nos mata. – Miyavi fala agitado.

– Não. De jeito nenhum. – Kai tenta recuar e quase escorrega do galho.

Sem falar mais nada, Miyavi abraça Kai por trás e se joga da árvore caindo sobre a grama úmida.

Aoi, possesso de raiva solta um urro enfurecido. Mira sua arma para a árvore a fim de disparar para se acalmar, mas muda de idéia.

– É melhor guardar munição para descarregar naqueles traidores desgraçados à queima-roupa. – murmura ao guardar a arma novamente no coldre. Olha para árvore e começa a andar a passos lentos com o propósito de escalá-la.

– Não importa o quanto eles corram, eu sempre os alcançarei. – o sorriso sádico volta a aparecer em seu rosto.

Do outro lado muro, Miyavi se levanta e estende a mão para ajudar Kai a se erguer também.

– Gomen por ter te obrigado a pular. – Miyavi fala todo sem graça.

Kai apenas meneia a cabeça afirmativamente tentando firmar as pernas que tremiam pelo susto da queda.

– Você está bem? – Miyavi pergunta preocupado pelo silêncio do outro.

– Hai. – Kai responde trêmulo.

Miyavi anda até a caixa que estava jogada mais à frente e a pega, analisando-a. Voltando para perto de Kai o olha totalmente sem graça.

– Ne, Kai-chan, gomen. Acho que acabei estragando a caixa.

– Tudo bem. Sei que não foi sua intenção. – Kai tenta sorrir, mas o medo e a tristeza o impedem.

– Melhor sairmos logo daqui, antes que aquele louco nos alcance. – Miyavi sorri, tentando passar segurança ao moreno que continua tremendo.

Os dois dão alguns passos se afastando do muro, tentando achar uma saída. Descobrem que entraram em uma espécie de terreno. Era grande e não havia construções. O local estava totalmente sem iluminação.

– Afinal, que lugar é esse? – pergunta Miyavi olhando tudo com curiosidade.

– Parece ser um tipo de estacionamento. – Kai responde apontando para o chão onde pedrinhas demarcavam os espaços das vagas.

– É. Parece mesmo ser.

Um silêncio cai entre eles, o nervosismo que aquela situação provoca é algo palpável. Eles estão agitados, olhando para todos os lados, em alerta, pois caso Aoi aparecesse de novo não queriam ser pegos de surpresa. Eles andam até o meio do terreno. Kai pára de frente para Miyavi que percorre com os olhos o terreno em busca de uma saída.

– Mas se aqui for realmente um estacionamento não deveria ter seguranças? – Miyavi, estranhando a calmaria do lugar, pergunta para Kai.

– Mas tem seguranças, Miyavi-kun. – Kai responde em tom baixo e trêmulo.

– Tem? – Miyavi aperta os olhos tentando captar algum movimento.

– Na verdade, cachorros. – Kai responde ainda mais baixo, com os olhos fixos em um ponto às costas de Miyavi.

– Cachorros? – Miyavi se surpreende com a afirmação.

Kai não diz nada, apenas aponta. Miyavi seguindo com o olhar a direção que o moreno indica vê um enorme pit bull negro que se aproxima lentamente. Os dois arregalam os olhos de medo.

Olhando para todos os lados Kai consegue ver um portão de grossas grades no outro lado do terreno. Segurando no braço de Miyavi aponta o portão.

Sem nenhuma palavra os dois correm em direção ao portão, mas o pit bull é mais rápido e intercepta o caminho, fazendo-os recuar assustados.

– Miyavi-kun, o que faremos agora? – Kai não consegue disfarçar o pavor em sua voz, falando baixo para não irritar ainda mais o cachorro.

Miyavi procura, mesmo com toda aquela escuridão, por algo que o ajude a distrair o animal para que possam fugir dali em segurança.

Enquanto isso, Aoi já está em cima da árvore se preparando para pular do outro lado do muro. Sua fisionomia voltou a mostrar sua frieza característica. Vê ao longe seus dois alvos e é com um leve sorriso de satisfação que vê a aproximação do pit bull. Pulando do muro cai na grama macia e úmida, o que suja um pouco seu terno. Levanta-se devagar, parando para limpar o terno, com toda a calma do mundo. Afinal, não precisava ter pressa. Nesse jogo de gato e rato, ele era o gato e estava prestes a agarrar os dois ratinhos.

Kai olha para trás e vê Aoi se limpando após aterrissar na grama. Segurando o braço de Miyavi, sussurra:

– Aoi já está quase nos alcançando.

Às palavras de Kai, Miyavi olha para trás e vê Aoi começar a andar na direção deles a passos lentos.

"_Por Kami-sama! Se correr o bicho pega e se ficar o bicho come"_, Miyavi pensa ao ver como estão encurralados. De um lado está Aoi com sua arma, pronto para acertar as contas por causa de uma traição, da qual nenhum dos dois sabe de nada. Do outro está o enorme pit bull, pronto para estraçalhá-los.

Seu coração se aperta ao seu deparar com a expressão aflita de Kai. Tudo poderia acontecer a si mesmo, mas não suportaria se algo acontecesse com o moreno. Daria sua vida se preciso fosse para vê-lo livre de qualquer problema.

Seu olhar passeia pela feição que tanto ama. Vê os olhos sem o brilho habitual, a pele acetinada, os lábios que geralmente se abriam em um sorriso fácil e que agora estão apertados mostrando todo o medo daquele ser. Descendo um pouco mais o olhar repara como o moreno aperta com força a alça da capa de seu violão. Foi então que uma idéia lhe ocorre.

– Como não pensei nisso antes. – Miyavi estende a caixa para que Kai a pegue.

– Nani? – Kai pega a caixa com uma expressão confusa.

Dando a volta no moreno, abre a capa e retira o violão de dentro.

– Miyavi-kun, o que está fazendo? – Kai pergunta preocupado ao vislumbrar o cachorro se aproximando ainda mais com seu baixo rosnado ameaçador.

– Tive uma idéia que pode nos tirar aqui inteiros. – Miyavi sorri, posicionando o violão e dedilhando notas aleatórias.

– Qual idéia? – Kai estranha a atitude de Miyavi, mas se surpreende com o talento dele com o violão.

– Lembrei que uma vez li uma reportagem que dizia que música acalma os animais. – começa, então, a impor um ritmo mais calmo e uma seqüência às notas aleatórias que tocava, formando uma melodia suave e tranqüila que começava a fazer efeito sobre o pit bull. Deixando-se envolver pela melodia começa a cantar com sua voz rouca. Isso acaba por derrubar as últimas barreiras do enorme cão que acaba caindo em um sono profundo.

Fazendo um pequeno sinal para Kai os dois começam a correr em direção ao portão, enquanto Miyavi continua a tocar seu violão e a cantar.

– Depois você fala que eu sou nerd, mas você não fica muito atrás – Kai fala sorrindo de leve enquanto aprecia a melodia.

Miyavi sorri, adorando ver como Kai, mesmo naquela situação de alto risco continua sendo gentil e divertido.

Aoi estaca no lugar ao ver aquela cena. Não consegue disfarçar sua surpresa. Como aqueles dois miseráveis podem ser tão 'escorregadios'? Os vê correndo em direção ao portão de saída.

– Vocês não me escapam. – Aoi murmura com raiva e começa a correr para alcançá-los antes que saiam do terreno deserto.

Miyavi e Kai chegam rapidamente ao portão que é tão alto quanto o muro. Kai, imitando Miyavi, joga a caixa do outro lado do portão e com um sorriso espera Miyavi subir primeiro para poder ajudá-lo.

Miyavi, então, pára de tocar e com dificuldade, por causa do violão que continuava em sua mão, escala o portão. Chegando ao topo estende a mão livre para ajudar Kai a subir. E os dois juntos pulam, caindo em pé na calçada, onde Kai recolhe a caixa. Lançando mais um olhar para Aoi os dois saem correndo em direção a mais uma travessa.

Aoi ainda estava correndo quando a música cessou e o cachorro despertou. Sem se importar com esse detalhe continuou correndo, mas o pit bull lhe bloqueia o caminho, rosnando ferozmente.

Sem se abalar, inclina o corpo até que seus olhos fique no mesmo níquel dos olhos do pit bull e grita de forma intimidadora. O pit bull se sentindo acuado recua, fugindo de Aoi.

"_Nem mesmo esse feroz pit bull é páreo para mim"_, Aoi pensa com arrogância enquanto vê o cachorro sumir na escuridão do estacionamento. De repente sente algo quente escorrer no seu tornozelo. Ao olhar, intrigado, vê um pequeno pitcher fazendo xixi em sua perna.

– Eu não acredito nisso! – grita, assustando o cachorro que foge em disparada, se escondendo com a ajuda da escuridão e das poucas plantas existentes ali.

Batendo o pé para tentar se limpar, Aoi olha para o portão irritado e vê seus dois fugitivos indo em direção à mais uma travessa.

– Malditos. Por causa de vocês tenho que passar por tudo isso. – Aoi pensa alto enquanto começa a correr em direção ao portão – Mil vezes, Malditos!

Pula o portão com facilidade. Quando aterrissa na rua se depara com um homem vestindo uma máscara preta que lhe bloqueia o caminho.

– Isso é um assalto. – o homem avisa, ameaçando-o com um afiado estilete. – Passa o relógio, a carteira e o celular. Vamos, anda logo!

Aoi ergue uma sobrancelha, em uma atitude desafiadora, irritando o assaltante.

– Eu mandei você ir logo com isso. Vamos me passa toda a grana. – diz empurrando Aoi com a mão livre enquanto o ameaça com e estilete.

Aoi continua sem reação, apenas encarando com frieza o assaltante que a cada segundo perde mais a paciência.

– Você quer morrer, é? – grita o assaltante quando sua paciência esgota. – Quem você pensa que é?

Lentamente Aoi ergue o lado direito do paletó deixando visível o coldre da sua arma onde um leão vermelho cravejado de brilhantes está entalhado. Esse é seu símbolo, reconhecido em qualquer lugar por todos do submundo do crime organizado.

Ao ver o símbolo o assaltante perde a pose altiva, empalidecendo. Um pavor envolve seu corpo por inteiro provocando calafrios.

– Aoi-sama? – pergunta em voz baixa, temendo que sua suposição esteja certa.

Aoi confirma meando a cabeça, um sorriso irônico em seu rosto.

O assaltante joga o estilete longe e se ajoelha desesperado.

– E agora, quem é que vai morrer? – Aoi pergunta sarcástico.

– Gomen, Aoi-sama. Isso não vai se repetir. Não me mate, onegai. – o assaltante implorava.

Aoi o ignora, andando em direção à travessa. Pegar os dois traidores era mais importante do que humilhar aquele assaltante. Caminha lentamente, planejando mentalmente as atrocidades que fará para se vingar dos dois por todo o aborrecimento dessa perseguição.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Aqui está mais um capítulo dessa loucura toda.

Espero que gostem e comentem.

Beijos,

Eri-Chan

27 de Dezembro de 2008 - 17h:34min


	5. Parte V

**Casal: **Miyavi x Kai  
**Conto De Fada Usado**: Chapeuzinho Vermelho  
**Fandom: **The GazettE  
**Casal: **Miyavi x Kai  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Sinopse: **Um coração partido. Um doido apaixonado. Um mafioso nervoso. O que acontece quando se está no lugar errado, na hora errada e carregando o objeto errado?  
**Gênero**: Suspense, angust leve, comédia, romance, universo alternativo  
**Beta: **Lady Bogard  
**Disclamer: **the GazettE e Miyavi não me pertencem e sim à PS Company, que detém seus respectivos direitos autorais.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot desenvolvido para o II Desafio do LJ Secrets Place, moderado pela Lady Anúbis.

**Tsuiseki Fusei Na  
**_**Eri-Chan**_

**Parte V**

Na travessa, Miyavi e Kai param de correr, se ocultando atrás de uma frondosa árvore. Tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido na corrida, os dois ficam quietos por um momento. Miyavi se aproxima de Kai e guarda o violão na capa que continua sobre os ombros do moreno.

– Para onde iremos agora? – Kai pergunta quando Miyavi volta a ficar à sua frente.

Antes de responder, Miyavi olha a rua. Um brilho de reconhecimento chega a seus olhos e um leve sorriso lhe suaviza a expressão tensa.

– Conheço essa rua. – Miyavi olha para Kai. – No final dela há uma boate. – Sorri de forma marota.

– Por um acaso, você está sugerindo para irmos até a boate? – Kai pergunta surpreso.

– É uma boate muito freqüentada. Podemos nos misturar entre os freqüentadores e sair pela porta dos fundos. – explica Miyavi com simplicidade.

Nesse momento, Aoi aparece no início da travessa. Parece estar mais irritado e insano do que antes.

– Então, Kai, o que você diz? Vamos para a boate? – Miyavi pergunta agitado olhando para Aoi que parece não tê-los visto ainda.

– Vamos logo. Estamos perdendo tempo. – responde o moreno, puxando Miyavi para voltarem a correr.

Não demora muito e os dois se encontram na frente da boate. Kai olha com interesse a fachada colorida. O som alto chegava-lhes ao ouvido, mostrando que uma agitada música eletrônica tocava naquele instante.

– Veja. Hoje a entrada é franca. – Kai aponta para uma placa perto da porta da boate. – Mas, pelo horário a boate deve estar vazia.

– Engano seu. Essa boate é famosa por suas baladas começarem cedo. E desde que abre já fica lotado.

– Então você deve freqüentar muito aqui para saber disso – Kai fala sorrindo enquanto entram na boate.

– Venho sempre que posso. – confirma Miyavi sorrindo de volta – É aqui que geralmente me apresento.

Os dois passam pelos seguranças indo para o interior da boate. A música alta vem de encontro a eles os envolvendo em um manto de liberdade e sensualidade. O ritmo é contagiante e os faz querer dançar a noite toda, mas a realidade é que não estão ali para se divertir e sim para tentar salvar suas vidas de um louco que quer matá-los, acusando-os de traição.

Os dois seguem em frente se sentando em uma das mesas mais afastadas da porta a fim de descansarem um pouco antes de continuarem a fuga.

**ooOoo**

Aoi entra na travessa, mas não acha suas 'presas'. Seu instinto lhe diz para seguir em frente. Poucos instantes depois chega ao final da travessa. Ali há uma boate e para sua satisfação vê seus alvos entrarem no lugar.

– Provavelmente ali é o ponto de encontro para passar as informações aos homens de Hayato.

No entanto os sorrisos e a animação com que os dois conversam o incomoda demais.

"_Estão cantando vitória e zombando de mim. Mas no final serei eu a zombar dançando em cima do sangue de seus corpos"_, pensa Aoi enquanto se aproxima da boate, novamente o sorriso sádico adornando o belo rosto. Não vendo a hora de acabar com essa missão para poder voltar à calmaria ao lado de Reita, Aoi apressa o passo e entra na boate.

**ooOoo**

Kai, que está sentado ao lado de Miyavi de frente para a enorme pista de dança, observa com atenção a movimentação do lugar. As luzes de neon piscam acompanhando as batidas da música eletrônica que rolava. Pessoas dançam alucinadamente. O clima animado e sensual é contagiante.

Miyavi mira Kai e vê um brilho de animação surgir em seus olhos. Sorrindo, satisfeito pela tristeza não dominar Kai, o mais velho olha ao redor, observando a atmosfera contagiante da boate. Sua vontade é chamar Kai para dançar, mas o perigo de Aoi aparecer a qualquer momento é muito grande.

Kai olha para Miyavi agradecendo aos céus por colocá-lo em seu caminho, pois se estivesse sozinho não saberia o que fazer e provavelmente já estaria morto. Ao lado de Miyavi conseguia esquecer sua tristeza e a dor quase sumia por inteiro. Sentia-se seguro e protegido como há tempos não se sentia. E isso o deixava confuso, pois fazia menos de duas horas que o havia conhecido.

O olhar dos dois se encontra e uma sensação de paz e esperança os envolve aquecendo seus corações.

– Você tem idéia do motivo daquele louco estar nos perseguindo? – Miyavi pergunta para Kai enquanto observa as pessoas dançando na pista.

– Ie. Também queria saber por que ele cismou que nós dois o traímos – Kai busca em sua memória alguma coisa que o ajude a entender o motivo de ter entrado nessa enrascada. – Só espero que no final dê tudo certo e a gente fique livre daquele doido.

– Acabará tudo bem. Você vai ver. – Miyavi fala em tom animado, tentando acreditar nas próprias palavras.

Os dois ficam em silêncio, aproveitando o tempo para descansar da agitação da fuga. Observam que a boate está mais cheia. A música animada que tocava desde que chegaram acabou, dando lugar a uma música mais lenta com a batida sensual.

A pista está lotada de casais que dançam de forma provocante, rebolando e se esfregando sem nenhum pudor. A iluminação ajuda a criar uma áurea de sedução.

Um ruivo se destaca entre todos os que estão dançando. Sensualmente, ele passa as mãos pelo corpo enquanto seu quadril acompanha a batida erótica da música. Seus olhos permanecem fechados e sua expressão revela muita luxuria. A iluminação empresta a sua pele alva um brilho sobrenatural, assemelhando-o a um anjo. Um anjo sedutor. A atenção de todos está voltada para ele.

Miyavi, ao ver essa cena, fecha os olhos e deixa a imaginação voar. Mas ao invés do ruivo quem dança para ele é Kai, seu anjo, que há meses o provoca em sonho. O imagina dançando da mesma forma sedutora e isso acaba com seu autocontrole. Seu corpo começa a reagir e isso o deixa sem jeito, pois o alvo de desejo está ao seu lado.

Kai, ao perceber o desconforto do outro fica preocupado, achando que ele não está bem.

– Miyavi-kun, está tudo bem com você? – Kai se inclina tocando no braço de Miyavi.

– Tá sim. – Miyavi ao sentir a aproximação do moreno aperta mais os olhos e o toque em seu braço quase o faz enlouquecer de desejo. Sente o seu rosto queimar, denunciando um rubor intenso e seu corpo estreme em um gostoso arrepio.

Kai ao ver a tensão do mais velho fica ainda mais preocupado, principalmente após ver um rubor intenso em suas faces. Pensa em insistir com a pergunta, mas desiste ao vê-lo respirar fundo e abrir os olhos.

Miyavi abre os olhos exatamente na troca de música. Olhando a pista de dança vê uma agitação dos presentes que olham para a entrada da boate, como se alguém importante acabasse de chegar. Cochichos ao seu redor revelam que o homem mais cobiçado chegara e que todos querem disputar a chance de passar a noite com ele. Vê o ruivo ficar todo agitado tentando se aproximar do recém-chegado.

Curioso para saber quem é o homem, Miyavi olha para a entrada e imediatamente empalidece. Segurando o braço de Kai, Miyavi sussurra apontando para a entrada:

– Nosso pesadelo acabou de chegar.

**ooOoo**

Aoi entra na boate totalmente concentrado em achar os dois fugitivos. Está tão centrado que nem percebe a música e muito menos as olhadas que recebe de todos os presentes. Começa a caminhar entre as pessoas, sua expressão ficando mais sisuda a cada segundo que passava. Sua ânsia por sangue já beirava a obsessão. Só iria sossegar quando conseguisse matar os "traidores".

Ao chegar ao bar da boate, Aoi pede um Whisky. Ao receber a bebida ele volta a andar à procura de suas presas. Nem bem tinha dado dois passos quando um homem ruivo o aborda:

– Oi lindo, muito prazer, pode me chamar de Yullia. – o ruivo se aproxima um pouco mais, quase se esfregando em Aoi. – Me dá o prazer de uma dança?

O moreno o ignora enquanto continua sua procura. Mas mal tinha dado dois passos sentiu seu braço ser agarrado, ao olhar quem o tinha segurado percebeu que Yullia o tinha seguido.

– Vamos lá, gato. Me dá uma chance! – Yullia fala num tão manhoso. – Prometo que você não vai se arrepender.

Aoi então volta-se para Yullia e sorri de forma marota. Então se aproxima lentamente, encostando ligeiramente os corpos. Aproxima seus lábios do ouvido do ruivo e sussurra de forma rouca e sensual:

– Que tal fazermos uma brincadeira? – Se afasta um pouco para ver a reação do ruivo, que abre um sorriso lindo e empolgado.

– Ah, qual brincadeira lindo? – Yullia fica todo ouriçado com a perspectiva de passar à noite com o moreno.

– Vamos fazer assim: eu sou um brinquedo caro e você é uma criança pobre. – Aoi dá as costas ao ruivo e volta procurar os dois jovens.

O ruivo fica de queixo caído com a resposta de Aoi. Isso o magoa profundamente, nunca antes tinha sido rejeitado. Caminha então até o bar onde pede uma vodca, acompanhando com o olhar todos os movimentos do moreno sensual.

Aoi pára no meio da pista de dança e olha ao redor, encontrando o que procura em uma das mesas mais afastadas. Lançando um sorriso irônico faz um brinde na direção dos dois jovens que o olham aterrorizados, tomando todo o conteúdo do copo em um único gole.

"_Acabou a brincadeira. Está na hora do gato matar os ratos"_, Aoi pensa, enquanto começa a dançar de maneira sensual enquanto caminha em direção à mesa onde estão os 'traidores'.

**ooOoo**

Ao ver Aoi entrar na boate, toda a excitação de Miyavi desaparece rapidamente, dando lugar à tensão do medo.

– Ele está vindo para cá. – Kai sussurra assustado com os olhos em Aoi que caminha no ritmo da música.

– Precisamos sair daqui. – Miyavi se afoba.

– Mas pra onde? – Kai tenta racionalizar apesar do medo.

– Bem, não sei pra onde, mas é melhor sairmos logo dessa mesa. – Miyavi responde se levantando da mesa.

Aoi caminha lentamente na pista. Andando em linha reta, não se importando em atropelar algumas pessoas que dançam freneticamente. Sem desgrudar os olhos dos dois jovens na mesa sente um imenso prazer ao vê-los tão assustados. Quer fazê-los sofrer muito antes de, enfim, matá-los. Mas, ao vê-los se levantar para fugir seus olhos faíscam de ódio. Com um sorriso predador põe-se a andar mais rápido.

Miyavi e Kai paralisam ao ver Aoi acelerando os passos. Suas mentes sabem do perigo de não saírem dali antes que o mafioso se aproxime, mas seus corpos não reagem como se estivessem presos pelo olhar maléfico de Aoi.

Sem nunca quebrar o contato visual com seus alvos, Aoi continua indo na direção dos dois. Totalmente concentrado em seu objetivo não repara em nada que acontece ao seu redor, muito menos em certo ruivo que lhe segue com o olhar. A cada passo dado sua mente turva mais, ficando quase cego pela obsessão de matar os dois traidores. Faltando apenas alguns passos para chegar à mesa onde Miyavi e Kai estão Aoi pára de andar, apreciando a densa áurea de medo presente ali.

– Enfim nos encontramos novamente. Sentiram minha falta? – um sorriso satânico se forma em seu rosto devido ao prazer de sentir o cheiro do terror que causa nos dois. Vê-los estremecer ao som da sua voz o faz vibrar ante a expectativa de matá-los.

Kai se encolhe escondendo o corpo atrás de Miyavi. O maior se posiciona a fim de proteger o moreno de qualquer possível ataque. Ambos prendem a respiração e esperam a próxima ação de Aoi.

– Vocês não pensaram que iam conseguir escapar de mim para sempre, pensaram? – Aoi dá mais um passo em direção à mesa.

Lentamente, Miyavi se inclina e pega o violão que está na mesa entregando-o a Kai que o coloca sobre os ombros, também de forma lenta para não alertarem Aoi e irritá-lo.

– Sabe, essa caçada me satisfez muito. Mas agora estou cansado, então a brincadeira acabou. – outro passo é dado em direção à mesa. Aoi continua falando de forma doentia, cego pela insanidade.

Miyavi, da mesma forma que o violão, pega a caixa que também está sobre a mesa, segurando-a firmemente com as duas mãos.

– Nada me irrita mais nesse mundo do que traição. Por isso, eu quero... – Aoi que avança cada vez mais é interrompido em seu monólogo por uma voz estridente.

– Ah, quer dizer que você não quis nada comigo por causa dele que já está acompanhado?

Aoi olha para trás e dá de cara com o ruivo que o abordou quando entrou na boate.

– Ah, não! Você de novo? – Aoi se irrita com a interrupção de seu ataque.

– Sim querido, estou de volta. Meu bem, ninguém me rejeita. Todos me querem, mas só me tem aqueles que _eu_ quero. E você que teve a honra de despertar meu interesse me troca por esse aí? – Yullia aponta com desdém para Kai que fica surpreso – Me diz o que essa coisa insossa tem que eu não tenho? – a cada palavra Yullia aumenta o volume de sua voz, atraindo a atenção de todos na boate.

– Fala baixo. – Aoi fala entre os dentes, a discrição que tanto preza sendo abalada pelo escândalo daquela briga.

– Isso não é jeito de falar comigo. – Yullia usa um tom choroso.

– E qual é o jeito certo? – Aoi pergunta seco.

– Gemendo entre quatro paredes, falando besteira ao pé do meu ouvido. – o ruivo fecha os olhos antevendo o prazer daquele ato.

– Eu? Gemendo com você entre quatro paredes? – Aoi pergunta cínico.

– Oh, sim, você querido. Como eu já disse você tem a honra de despertar meu desejo.

– Ah, então devo me sentir honrado por despertar o interesse de alguém como você? – Aoi descarrega toda a ironia que possui nessa frase.

– E por que não? – Yullia fala com arrogância. – Essa noite eu o quero em minha cama e tudo o que desejo eu consigo. De um jeito ou de outro.

– Pois então, serei o primeiro desejo seu que não se realizará. – Aoi desdenha o ruivo que fica corado perdendo totalmente a compostura.

– Se não o terei por bem, terei por mal. – Yullia avança para Aoi tentando lhe roubar um beijo, surpreendendo à todos que assistem a cena.

Aproveitando a distração, Miyavi puxa Kai para sair dali sem ser percebidos. Puxando o moreno pela mão os dois sobem as escadas que levam para a área vip da boate.

– Por que estamos indo para a área vip? – Kai pergunta estranhando a atitude do mais velho.

– Por que se sairmos agora é capaz do Aoi nos seguir e essa perseguição continuar. – Miyavi responde ofegante enquanto correm escada acima. – Daqui podemos sair pela saída de incêndio, assim ganhamos um tempo de vantagem.

– Aa. – o moreno assente, pensando como as aparências enganam. Quem olhasse para Miyavi não diria que o rapaz poderia ser responsável e cuidadoso, porém a cada segundo que passava daquela noite Kai tinha a certeza que poderia confiar sua vida nas mãos do rapaz, pois não se arrependeria.

Aoi se desvencilha de Yullia bufando irritado. Odiava ser atrapalhado em serviço.

– Me solta, seu doido. – empurra Yullia que volta a agarrá-lo. – Como ousa me tocar?

– Eu já disse: tudo o que quero eu tenho. Por bem ou por mal. – Yullia não desiste, tentando novamente beijar Aoi, que outra vez o empurra com uma expressão de puro desprezo.

Olhando em volta durante essa discussão, Aoi vê Miyavi e Kai correr para a área vip da boate. Afastando Yullia com mais força Aoi se põe a correr atrás dos dois. Yullia não se dando por vencido corre atrás de Aoi gritando:

– Gatinho, espere por mim! Não me abandone.

Aoi olha para trás com seu olhar mais perigoso e mesmo assim o ruivo continua a persegui-lo.

Miyavi e Kai correm em direção à saída de incêndio. Olham para trás e vêm Aoi perseguindo-os, incansável, o que os desespera, pois contavam com o fator surpresa para se ver livre do mafioso.

– Miyavi-kun, e agora o que faremos? – Kai pergunta desesperado para Miyavi.

Miyavi não sabe o que responder. Estão encurralados. Para qualquer lugar que pensem em ir Aoi irá atrás e essa perseguição só terá fim com a morte deles. Olha para Kai e vê toda a vontade de viver, toda a garra para encontrar a felicidade. Não é justo que ele, tão cheio de energia, tenha um final tão trágico nas mãos de um criminoso maluco. Olha em volta e vê uma porta com uma placa indicando que a área era restrita à funcionários. Sem pensar duas vezes puxa Kai para entrar na sala. É um banheiro ao fundo tem uma escada que dá acesso para o bar da boate.

– Miyavi não podemos entrar. – Kai, com seu senso de responsabilidade, fala preocupado. – E se nos pegarem aqui dentro?

– Você prefere ser pego pelos seguranças da boate que apenas reclamarão ou pelo doido que nos matará? – Miyavi pára de correr encarando o mais novo com seriedade.

– Eu... – Kai sabe que Miyavi tem razão, mas mesmo assim não gosta de fazer nada errado. Mesmo que seja somente entrar num banheiro privado.

– Vamos Kai. É uma questão de sobrevivência. – Miyavi consegue ver a briga interna de Kai. Um pequeno sorriso surge em seu rosto em pensar que até mesmo nas pequenas coisas Kai tenta ser correto. Era mais uma faceta desvendada da personalidade do garoto.

– Hai. É melhor irmos logo. – Disse o moreno meio contrariado.

O sorriso de Miyavi se alargou ao ver Kai bravo, ele fica tão lindo quanto quando sorri mostrando suas covinhas. Porém seu sorriso dura pouco, pois nem bem começam a andar de novo a porta se abre dando passagem a Aoi.

Aoi vê seus alvos entrarem no banheiro privativo dos funcionários da boate. Seu sorriso aumenta com a perspectiva de matá-los lá dentro. Mas ao correr se depara com o ruivo seguindo-o. Vira-se para o ruivo e fala num tom gelado:

– Você não faz meu tipo. Consigo coisa melhor que você.

– Não importa o que você goste ou não, o que interessa é que eu gostei de você e o quero. – responde Yullia em um tom teimoso.

Aoi solta um muxoxo irritado e volta a correr para não perder suas presas de vista. Ao entrar no banheiro vê os dois fugitivos parados conversando. Ao perceberem sua presença os dois fogem pelas escadas. Aoi vai atrás, notando que o insistente ruivo continua seguindo-o. Sua paciência está cada vez mais curta, mas tenta se concentrar em alcançar seus alvos.

Acelerando o passo, Miyavi e Kai descem as escadas chegando ao bar. Alguns barmen estão dançando animados enquanto servem alguns clientes no balcão, outros estão lavando copos ou servindo as mesas. Os dois jovens passam em disparada, esbarrando em um barman derrubando a bandeja que este carrega quebrando os copos que estão ali. Ouvindo as reclamações do barman, Kai pára de correr, sentindo um peso na consciência, pronto para pedir desculpas e ajudar ao rapaz a limpar a sujeira provocada por eles, mas se sente puxado por Miyavi. Revoltado o moreninho fala para o mais velho:

– Não podemos deixar o pobre barman limpar tudo sozinho. O correto é ajudarmos a limpar a bagunça que fizemos.

– Mas, Kai, olha para trás – diz Miyavi tentando acalmar o moreninho.

O garoto olha por sobre o ombro vendo Aoi chegar ao bar pela escada.

– Esqueci desse detalhe. – Kai sussurra alarmado.

Miyavi ri do jeito desligado do mais novo. Pegando na mão de Kai volta a correr saindo do bar e indo em direção à pista de dança.

Aoi passa como um raio pelo bar, esbarrando no mesmo barman, derrubando a nova bandeja que este carrega. Mais reclamações foram ouvidas por parte do barman, mas o mafioso nem deu ouvidos, concentrado em não perder os dois jovens de vista, correndo em direção à pista de dança.

O barman pegava uma nova bandeja com mais copos e gelo quando Yullia entra no bar correndo atrás de Aoi. Conformado, o barman joga a bandeja no chão antes que o ruivo esbarre nele também. Assim que a bandeja espatifa no chão junto às outras duas, Yullia passa por ele sem nem ao menos tocá-lo. Revoltado, começa a chorar enquanto recolhe do chão os cacos de vidro e limpa toda a bagunça feita.

Miyavi e Kai passam com dificuldade por entre as pessoas que dançam empolgadas. A caixa e o violão se chocam muitas vezes contra os corpos que se movimentam freneticamente acompanhando o ritmo agitado da música eletrônica. Algumas pessoas reclamam, outros nem ligam e abrem caminho para que eles possam passar com mais facilidade.

Aoi segue logo atrás. Sua expressão demonstrando toda a sua raiva. Já está cansado de sempre conseguir encurralar os fugitivos e alguém o atrapalhar, fazendo com que fujam de novo. Para aumentar ainda mais sua irritação o ruivo não larga de seu pé, cismado em querer agarrá-lo.

Yullia vê ao longe seu delicioso alvo correndo atrás do jovem casal que parece evitá-los de todas as formas. O ciúme pelo seu objeto de desejo o corrói.

"_O que é que aqueles dois têm que eu não tenho para atrair tanto o interesse do bonitão?"_, pensa contrariado vendo os esforços de Aoi para alcançar os dois. Ter sido rejeitado por Aoi e ainda vê-lo correndo atrás dos jovens com tanto interesse fere seu orgulho. Um sentimento obsessivo se apossa de sua mente. Seu lado possessivo domina-o enquanto segue com os olhos os movimentos de Aoi.

– Ele será meu, nem que seja à força. – murmura enquanto acelera os passos com um sorriso obstinado na face alva.

Miyavi leva Kai de volta para a área onde ficam as mesas da boate saindo da lotada pista de dança. Os dois passam pela mesa em que estavam sentados alguns minutos antes seguindo na direção oposta a do começo da perseguição, exatamente onde ficam os reservados.

Quase alcançando os dois Aoi saca sua arma apontando diretamente para Kai. Apesar de discrição ser o seu forte cansou do joguinho de gato e rato e quer acabar logo com essa missão.

Miyavi percebe que o mafioso sacou sua arma e aponta para Kai. Deixa, então, o moreno ir à frente, ficando atrás dele, dificultando a mira da arma para o moreno, se colocando como alvo, protegendo o ser amado.

Yullia segue de perto os três. Sua vontade de agarrar Aoi aumentando a cada segundo que passava. Além do orgulho ferido a aparência sensual do mafioso mexia com sua libido.

"_Hum, que delícia! Adoro homens perigosos"_, pensa ao ver Aoi sacar a arma e apontar para o casal.

– Então quer dizer que o bonitão não quer pegá-los e sim matá-los. – um sorriso malicioso surge em seu rosto – Isso quer dizer que tenho chances. – Yullia murmura alvoroçado correndo ainda mais rápido atrás do trio.

Aoi engatilha sua arma apontando diretamente para a cabeça de Miyavi. Prende a respiração ante a perspectiva de ver o corpo inerte no chão, a vida se esvaindo rapidamente. O sadismo é visível em suas feições e o brilho insano que seu olhar irradia está mais forte do que nunca.

Miyavi, ao escutar a arma ser engatilhada, pára de correr virando-se para trás, soltando a caixa e encarando Aoi nos olhos. Kai, ao ouvir o barulho da caixa batendo no chão também pára de correr e observa atônito a cena à sua frente. Seu coração se aperta ao ouvir o tiro sendo disparado.

Miyavi fecha os olhos com força, sem fazer movimento nenhum para se proteger. Toda a sua vida passa com flashes em sua cabeça.

"_E eu nem tive a oportunidade de dizer ao Kai o que sinto por ele_", pensa com pesar esperando pelo impacto da bala em seu peito.

Minutos se passam e nada acontece. Intrigado, Miyavi abre os olhos. O tiro existira, disso ele tinha certeza, pois ouviu o disparo contra si, mas ele nada sentiu. Nem dor, nem queimação, absolutamente nada.

"_Será que já estou morto?"_, pensa, tocando o próprio peito à procura do furo da bala. Mas não encontrando nada. Olha para Kai procurando uma resposta, preocupado de que ele esteja ferido e o vê pálido olhando fixamente para algo no chão. Seguindo o olhar do moreno fica atônito com a cena que presencia.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Aqui está o penúltimo capítulo dessa loucura...

Espero que apreciem.

Desejo à todos um ótimo ano. Cheio de paz, alegria, amor e muito, muito yaoi.

Não esqueçam os comentários...

Beijos,

Eri-Chan

3 de Janeiro de 2009 - 20h:24min


	6. Parte VI

**Casal: **Miyavi x Kai  
**Conto De Fada Usado**: Chapeuzinho Vermelho  
**Fandom: **The GazettE  
**Casal: **Miyavi x Kai  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Sinopse: **Um coração partido. Um doido apaixonado. Um mafioso nervoso. O que acontece quando se está no lugar errado, na hora errada e carregando o objeto errado?  
**Gênero**: Suspense, angust leve, comédia, romance, universo alternativo  
**Beta: **Lady Bogard  
**Disclamer: **the GazettE e Miyavi não me pertencem e sim à PS Company, que detém seus respectivos direitos autorais.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot desenvolvido para o II Desafio do LJ Secrets Place, moderado pela Lady Anúbis.

**Tsuiseki Fusei Na  
**_**Eri-Chan**_

**Parte VI**

Aoi vê com interesse Miyavi parar de correr e encará-lo, numa mistura de medo e altivez que o deixa muito satisfeito, pois odeia matar covardes, gosta do desafio de subjugar suas vítimas antes de acabar com suas vidas. A frieza do metal em suas mãos dando-lhe a sensação de poder absoluto.

A adrenalina do momento envolve seu corpo. Sua atenção toda voltada às expressões amedrontadas de suas presas. Não quer perder nenhum detalhe do sofrimento dos dois enquanto morrem.

Não agüentando mais a ansiedade, aponta a arma para o coração do mais alto e atira. Mas bem na hora, braços franzinos o agarram, fazendo com que perca o equilíbrio, caindo e assim errando a mira.

Meio desnorteado, pois bateu a cabeça no chão na queda, demora a perceber o que acontece. Yullia se jogou em cima dele, o agarrando e roubando-lhe um beijo ávido.

Com muito custo, consegue afastar o ruivo abusado, jogando-o no chão com brusquidão. Repara que os dois caíram dentro de um dos reservados e seus ocupantes, que parecem ser executivos renomados, com seus casacos pretos e luxuosos, os olham com raiva como se eles tivesse atrapalhado uma negociação muito importante.

– Eu não disse que você seria meu? – a voz do ruivo chega aos seus ouvidos. Ao olhá-lo percebe seu sorriso arrogante com irritação.

– Mas você não me teve. – rebate com frieza enquanto se levanta olhando à sua volta.

– Mas você será meu. Todinho meu. – o ruivo agarra a perna direita de Aoi fazendo com que ele perca novamente o equilíbrio.

Quase caindo, Aoi se apóia na mesa do reservado, esbarrando e derrubando sem querer uma caixa que estava em cima da mesa. Ao se abaixar para pegá-la repara que ela é laranja e está envolta em uma fita vermelha. Intrigado, olha para o lado de fora do reservado e busca com o olhar a caixa que está aos pés de Miyavi. Então, uma idéia lhe ocorre. Voltando seu olhar para os ocupantes do reservado, observa com atenção suas roupas, logo achando o que procura. Em seus casacos negros, de forma quase imperceptível, há um símbolo, uma serpente prateada envolta em chamas de fogo. O símbolo de Hayato. Apenas os homens de Hayato podem usar aquele símbolo. E apenas um deles não tem o símbolo e é para ele que Aoi se dirige.

– Ah, então quer dizer que você é o traidor? Muito bom encontrá-lo. Estava procurando por você. – fala em um tom perigosamente calmo.

Deixando visível o símbolo de sua roupa, a fusão de um dragão branco com um leão vermelho igual ao quadro da sala de Reita, Aoi empurra o ruivo para fora da sala e fecha a porta trancando-a enquanto fala:

– Está na hora de acertarmos algumas contas pendentes. – antes de a porta se fechar totalmente foi possível ver as expressões amedrontadas dos três homens ao ouvir as palavras de Aoi.

**ooOoo**

Olhando para a porta fechada do reservado um imenso alivio toma conta do peito de Miyavi, pois isso significa a segurança de Kai.

Kai por sua vez, entende o mal-entendido que houve. Afinal o mafioso o confundiu com outra pessoa.

Yullia inconformado com Aoi volta seu olhar para os jovens à sua frente. É visível a química entre os dois e é com um sorriso que fala enquanto se põe a andar de volta a pista de dança:

– Vocês fazem um bonito casal. Valorizem esse sentimento tão intenso que os envolvem. Não percam a oportunidade de encontrar a verdadeira felicidade.

Ao ouvir isso Kai cora intensamente, sem entender o real significado daquelas palavras. Miyavi, no entanto, estremece por ver como seus sentimentos estão tão evidentes e sorri, pois somente o desligado do moreno não percebe isso.

Os dois olham o ruivo já na pista, dançando com um loiro de forma provocante.

Pegando a caixa do chão Miyavi encara Kai que sorri para ele mostrando as covinhas que tanto ama.

– Vamos embora? – pergunta em tom baixo, cansado.

– Hai. Essa noite está sendo longa. Quero acabar logo com isso. – Kai responde, ajeitando melhor o violão nos ombros.

Os dois saem da boate, caminhando lentamente, sentindo todo o cansaço da fuga se abater contra eles. O silêncio predomina entre os dois. Palavras não são necessárias, apenas a companhia basta. A aventura daquela noite mudou a vida de ambos, os levando a pensar. E o silêncio embala os pensamentos que divagam para lados diferentes.

Miyavi analisa seus sentimentos. Os acontecimentos dessa noite só provam a sinceridade do que sente e a força de seu amor. Em momento nenhum pensou em si, sempre preocupado com a segurança e o bem-estar do moreno. Nunca em sua vida sentiu algo assim, capaz de fazê-lo abrir mão da própria vida em favor de outra pessoa.

Kai, ao contrário, se vê ainda mais desiludido no amor, pois, mesmo que indiretamente, foi por culpa de Daiki que se meteu nessa enrascada. Mas, em algum lugar de seu coração sentia algo diferente depois daquela noite, como se um lugar escuro em seu interior fosse iluminado por algo muito forte. E apesar de contraditório a tudo que está se passando ao seu redor, uma inexplicável alegria o invade. Mas mesmo essa alegria não o impedia de ficar sem saber o que fazer e como agir quando finalmente estivesse cara a cara com Daiki. Isso o faz lembrar-se da promessa que fez a si mesmo de nunca mais se apaixonar, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais amargurado.

Após alguns minutos de caminhada em silêncio, finalmente os dois chegam à casa de Daiki, em Shinagawa.

Miyavi percebe toda a tensão e desconforto que se apossa de Kai. Sua vontade é abraçar o mais novo e dizer que tudo terminará bem e tudo o que borbulha como lava em seu coração, mas sabe que não pode fazer isso, pois poderia estragar a amizade tão recente entre eles. Olha para Kai sorrindo, tentando dessa forma, acalentar o coração ferido de seu moreno amado.

Kai olha novamente para Miyavi e sente novamente aquela sensação de segurança e proteção lhe envolver por inteiro. O sorriso que o rapaz de cabelo azul lhe passa a tranqüilidade necessária para enfrentar Daiki com a cabeça erguida.

Kai, então, pára em frente à uma casa, a maior e mais bonita de todo o bairro. Fecha os olhos tentando controlar suas emoções. Sente Miyavi se aproximar e isso faz com que sua respiração, que nem percebera que havia prendido, voltar à normalidade.

– Tudo bem com você, Kai-chan? – Miyavi pergunta preocupado, pois a expressão de Kai revela que sofre muito.

O moreno limita-se a menear a cabeça afirmativamente. Tenta reunir força e coragem para seguir em frente. Mas depois de tudo o que passou naquela noite se não prosseguisse iria se odiar pelo resto da vida. Respirando fundo começa a se dirigir para o portão da casa.

Miyavi permanece ao lado de Kai em silêncio, pois sente que o mais novo precisa enfrentar isso sozinho para poder se libertar dos fantasmas que roubam sua alegria.

Os dois param diante da porta de entrada da casa. Miyavi entrega a caixa laranja à Kai e retira delicadamente o violão dos ombros do moreno, ajeitando-o sobre o próprio ombro.

– Prometo não demorar muito – Kai olha nos olhos de Miyavi em um mudo pedido de desculpas.

– Não se preocupe. Leve o tempo que precisar. Vou ficar esperando. – Miyavi faz de tudo para passar a confiança que o moreno precisa.

Suspirando, Kai se aproxima da porta e toca a campainha, lançando um novo olhar ao mais velho esperando que atendam a porta.

Miyavi se afasta um pouco. Não quer ser intrometido em um assunto tão pessoal, e também não quer estar perto o bastante de Daiki para não correr o risco de quebrar a cara dele para descontar todo o mal que ele fez ao trair o moreno.

Após alguns instantes que, para Kai pareceram horas, a porta é aberta por um homem alto, de pele alva, cabelos negros na altura dos ombros e olhos chocolates vestido com uma calça moletom branca e uma regata preta colada ao corpo delineando os músculos bem definidos.

Kai entra em choque, sem saber como reagir, ao ver Daiki. Tenta fazer algo, mas seu corpo paralisou. Estar cara a cara com o homem que o fizera acreditar na vida novamente e depois destruiu seus sonhos abala Kai mais do que imaginava. Sua voz parece ter sumido fazendo com que um silêncio incômodo se instale entre eles. Seus olhos procuram por Miyavi e o sorriso que o mais velho lhe oferece o incentiva a permanecer firme. Não suportando mais a pressão do momento Kai toma a iniciativa de forma anormalmente tímida:

– Olá! – sua voz sai em um tom tão baixo que teme que Daiki não tenha escutado.

– O que você quer? – Daiki é extremamente seco e grosso, fazendo com que Kai se encolha ligeiramente e Miyavi cerre os punhos com força tentando controlar a raiva.

– Só queria trazer suas coisas – Kai abaixa a cabeça, se repreendendo mentalmente por ser tão vulnerável na frente de Daiki.

– Então entregue logo, pois tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que desperdiçar meu tempo com você – a voz gélida de Daiki reabre as feridas no coração do moreno.

Miyavi morde o lábio inferior, perto do piercing, com força, se segurando para não avançar contra Daiki, pois Kai tinha que enfrentar e vencer aquilo sozinho senão nunca teria paz que tanto procurava.

Kai estende a caixa para Daiki, que prontamente a recebe, evitando o contato entre suas mãos com as do moreno. Isso não passa despercebido pelo moreno, que apenas suspira baixinho se dando por vencido e se entregando novamente à tristeza.

– Bem, era só isso. – Kai espera que Daiki fale alguma coisa, mas como ele o ignora caminha até Miyavi se preparando para ir embora.

Miyavi observa Kai atentamente, sua expressão demonstra o quanto dói vê-lo daquele jeito, com o semblante carregado de dor. Seu peito se aperta ao ver que mesmo daquele jeito o moreno sorri levemente se mostrando forte enquanto por dentro sua alma está morrendo.

– Vamos embora? – Miyavi pergunta em um tom meigo. Kai apenas meneia a cabeça, começando a descer as escadas do terraço da casa.

– Espere Kai! - Nem bem deram dois passos em direção à rua e ouvem Daiki chamar Kai.

O moreno encara Miyavi. A confusão estampada em seus olhos. Não sabe se continua seu caminho ou se volta e escuta o que o outro tem a falar. Mas, a curiosidade é mais forte e constrangido fala para Miyavi:

– Gomen. Eu já volto. – Miyavi apenas meneia a cabeça observando-o correr até Daiki.

Miyavi lê a confusão nos olhos de Kai. Percebe o quanto o mais novo está abalado. Seu coração se aperta ao ver o sentimento escondido sob toda a confusão.

"_Ele deve mesmo amar muito o desgraçado do Daiki"_, pensa com amargura, invejando o homem que está escorado na porta esperando Kai alcançá-lo.

Vê os dois trocar algumas palavras e Kai sorrir e isso lhe machuca o coração. Se sentindo sobrando ali, resolve ir embora. Lançando mais um olhar para o moreno o vê falando animado com Daiki e não suportando mais começa seu caminho de volta para casa.

**ooOoo**

Ao alcançar Daiki, Kai, não consegue esconder sua confusão e curiosidade. Olha para o rapaz à sua frente esperando pela explicação de ter sido chamado, mas o outro apenas o encara, olhando em seus olhos como fazia no início do namoro. Isso incomoda Kai, que não sabe dizer o motivo de estar tão inquieto na presença de seu ex-namorado.

– O que você queria me falar? – Kai pergunta quando percebe que a explicação não iria chegar.

Corando um pouco, Daiki abaixa a cabeça, olhando para a caixa em suas mãos e fala em tom enérgico:

– Poderia ter trazido as coisas em uma caixa em melhores condições. Isso aqui está um verdadeiro lixo.

– Não acredito que era só para dizer isso que você me chamou. – Kai se irrita com o tom usado por Daiki.

Daiki suspira, colocando a caixa no chão e encarando o moreno nos olhos.

– Na verdade, eu o chamei aqui para saber se você está disposto a me dar uma nova chance. – Daiki dispara as palavras.

A surpresa de Kai é enorme. Nunca poderia imaginar que Daiki pediria para que voltassem a namorar. Não depois de tudo o que ele fez e disse.

– Eu andei pensando, Kai, analisando a minha vida. E percebi que o seu amor é a melhor coisa pra mim. – Daiki fala lentamente, olhando para o horizonte a expressão perdida. – Vi que ao me afastar de você, perdi toda a minha alegria. Eu preciso ter você ao meu lado para ser feliz de verdade.

"_Como Daiki pode falar essas coisas depois de me trair?"_, Kai sorri cinicamente com esse pensamento. Olhando à sua volta percebe que Miyavi não está mais ali e sim caminhando pela rua, de cabeça baixa. Isso o deixa preocupado.

– Foi por isso que pedi para que trouxesse os presentes, para poder ter uma desculpa plausível para que você viesse aqui para podermos conversar. – Daiki continua falando, dessa vez olhando novamente nos olhos de Kai que não consegue esconder a revolta que começa a surgir em seu interior. – Então, Kai terei essa nova chance? – Daiki pergunta esperançoso, esperando por uma resposta afirmativa.

– Sabe, você me fez prometer que nunca mais iria me apaixonar... – Kai olha na direção para onde Miyavi caminha –... Mas acho que terei que quebrar essa promessa, depois de hoje.

– Como assim? – Daiki parece confuso – Você está apaixonado por outra pessoa?

Kai fica em silêncio, olhando com curiosidade. Ainda não havia tido tempo de pensar e organizar seus sentimentos. Mas ao ver Miyavi seguir seu caminho demonstrando uma enorme tristeza fez com que um nó subisse à sua garganta e a sua maior vontade era vê-lo sorrir novamente.

"_Afinal, o que eu estou sentindo?"_, pensa ao olhar mais uma vez para Miyavi que já caminha ao longe.

Pesando tudo, Kai chega à conclusão de que em duas horas se sentiu mais seguro ao lado de Miyavi do que em um ano e meio com Daiki. Divertiu-se muito mais com as conversas. Sentia uma sensação de preenchimento total do vazio em seu coração. Tinha que confessar que apenas imaginar que poderia nunca mais voltar a ver o rapaz de cabelos azuis doía-lhe mais do que descobrir a traição de Daiki.

Voltando seus olhos para Daiki não consegue ver a mesma beleza e delicadeza que via antes. Aliás, nem sabia o motivo de ter se apaixonado perdidamente por ele. Já com Miyavi...

"_Por Kami-sama, estou apaixonado pelo Miyavi"_, Kai constata chocado.

Daiki não suporta mais o silêncio do moreno. Sua expressão fica tensa só de imaginar Kai apaixonado por outra pessoa. Agarrando Kai pelos ombros, o sacode com violência.

– Responde Kai. Você está apaixonado por outra pessoa?

– Me solta! – Kai se desvencilha e sem nada dizer se põe a correr para alcançar Miyavi, deixando Daiki espumando de raiva.

Não demora muito para alcançar o mais velho que caminha em um ritmo lento, perdido em pensamentos.

– Posso lhe fazer companhia? – Kai pergunta suavemente.

Miyavi pára de andar, olhando atônito o mais novo que lhe sorri meigamente, mostrando as covinhas que tanto ama. Confuso, pergunta:

– Não era para você estar com seu namorado?

– Que namorado? – Kai pergunta intrigado.

– O Daiki, oras. Não é ele o seu amor? – responde Miyavi contrariado.

– Não somos mais namorados. Estou solteiro há um mês. E não é ele quem eu amo. – Kai usa um tom leve e espontâneo, como se estivessem apenas comentando sobre o tempo.

– Mas até agora você estava todo cabisbaixo por causa dele. – Miyavi não consegue entender a atitude do moreno.

Sorrindo, Kai se aproxima mais, tocando levemente a face do mais velho.

– É que só agora percebi que não preciso do Daiki para viver. E que eu tenho alguém muito melhor para amar.

O coração de Miyavi dispara ao ouvir essas palavras.

– Miyavi-kun, me ensina a amar de verdade? – Kai sussurra olhando nos olhos do mais alto.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Miyavi com um sorriso radiante no rosto, toma Kai nos braços beijando avidamente, enfim realizando seu sonho de conhecer o gosto daqueles lábios rosados.

E aquele beijo é banhado pela esplendida luz do luar, que recai sobre os dois fazendo-os parecer dois anjos iluminados. A áurea de amor irradiando sua beleza.

O beijo dura minutos, o contato sendo quebrado por Miyavi que olha nos olhos do moreno mostrando todo o amor que existe em seu coração. Sorrindo, Kai entrelaça sua mão com a de Miyavi e com um belo sorriso no rosto, os dois voltam a caminhar.

– Ne, Kai-chan, que ir a algum lugar especial? – Miyavi pergunta com sua agitação habitual.

– É melhor eu voltar para casa, preciso salvar o Uru da fúria assassina do Ruki. – Kai responde sorrindo.

– Como assim? – Miyavi pergunta curioso.

– A louça do juntar sou eu que lavo. Mas como eu lavei a louça do almoço no lugar do Uruha, o Ruki irá obrigá-lo a lavar a do jantar, e só Kami-sama sabe como Uruha detesta lavar louça. – responde. Ri só de pensar na guerra que deve estar armada no apartamento. – Então, preciso salvar o Uru das frigideiras voadoras do Ruki.

– Posso ter ajudar então? – Miyavi pergunta olhando para os olhos de Kai.

– Claro que sim. Será um prazer. Assim, aproveito para apresentar meu namorado ao Ruki e ao Uruha. – responde alegremente.

– Namorado?

– Sim, um belo rapaz de cabelo azul que roubou meu coração. – o tom de Kai é meigo. Um enorme sorriso iluminando suas feições.

Miyavi para de andar ao ouvir as palavras de Kai. Seu olhar irradia felicidade. Puxa o moreno para mais um beijo, enquanto o abraça apertado.

Fim?

Não, esse é apenas o começo dessa linda história de amor.

* * *

Oh, finalmente chegou o final dessa fic.

À todos quero pedir desculpas pela demora da postagens, mas meu início de ano foi complicado. Minha avó faleceu e em homenagem à ela, guardei esse luto.

Não podia deixar de concluir esse trabalho agradecendo à todos que estiveram ao meu lado, seja no processo de criação, sendo na postagem, ou lendo.

Lady Bogard, Lady Anúbis, Yume Yv, Sam e Railan, obrigado por estarem ao meu lado, independente do meu ânimo. Obrigado pela força e pelas palavras de incentivo. Pelas idéias, diretas ou indiretas. E principalmente pela paciência. De coração agradeço à Deus por colocá-los em minha vida.

À todos que leram, agradeço também, por terem doado um pouco dos eu tempo a ver meu primeiro trabalho.

E essa fic terá uma continuação dedicada à Sam. Obrigada pelas palavras de incentivo e pelas madrugadas divertidas e produtivas.

Bem, antes de encerrar de uma vez.

Postei hoje por ser aniversário do 'vilão' da fic. Então: OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU AOI-SAMA!!!!!

Espero que tenham gostado, pois amei trabalhar nesse meu primeiro (de muitos, espero) filhote.

Não deixem de comentar!!!

Beijos

Eri-Chan

20 de Janeiro de 2009 - 20h:15min


End file.
